The Charade of a Lifetime
by JWilesParker
Summary: CC and Niles pretend to be married to secure investors. Little goes to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's part one of the multi-part Niles/CC fic I've been working on. There's 10 chapters in total, 9 of which still need to be typed and edited from my handwritten version. In other words, I don't have a schedule for chapters rolling out. Depends on how busy I am.**

 **The usual note applies: I don't own The Nanny or anything affiliated. I just get plagued by plot bunnies and need to write them to get better.**

 **R &R at your leisure. Constructive criticism appreciated; flames - not so much.**

* * *

 _CC Babcock needed a moment to process the words Niles had just uttered. This time no zinger came her way, something she could easily have brushed off or thrown back at him. She had asked Niles if he had any regrets about the crazy scheme she and Maxwell had asked him to help with. Niles replied he had none, save one thing that had some not-so-small implications._

 _Niles, looking her directly in the eye, said, 'With your permission, CC, before we return to our normal lives, I would like to kiss you as a husband might kiss his wife.' He spoke softly as their train clattered along the tracks toward its destination. She heard every word and felt the need to consider the request earnestly given all that passed between them in recent weeks._

 **Two Weeks Previous**

Maxwell Sheffield looked pleadingly at his butler and oldest friend. 'Niles, I wouldn't ask this of you, but I have business here I can't leave. You know CC and I could never pull of such a ridiculous thing as being married anyway.'

'Oh, and I can?' Niles replied. 'Sir, what makes you think I even want to entertain the idea of a pretend marriage to her? Babcock and I loathe each other.' He shot the woman in question a look of annoyance. Niles contemplated throwing the entire lemon Bundt cake on the terrace in frustration, but then he would have to clean it up. Instead he sliced a piece and set it in front of his employer a bit more harshly than he normally would.

CC, seated on the office couch, said, 'Lemon fresh scent has a point, Maxwell. We're not exactly the loving couple.' Maxwell gave her his best look of _it's your fault and you'll bloody well do it_. 'Then again,' she said, backtracking, 'I am at fault for replying with the plus one without consulting you beforehand.' The reality of what she had done hit her, a look of regret crossing her features. How could she have thought Maxwell would ever agree to play the doting husband for her? She watched as Niles feigned throwing the plate with her piece of cake, instead shoving it roughly into her hands. She glared at him. He mockingly smiled and returned the look with a shake of his head.

'The two of you can play nice for a weekend, can't you?' Maxwell said. The subtext was that if they didn't he might take some disciplinary measures.

Niles speedily tried to exit, but found CC blocking his way, cake plate in one hand, her other hand on her hip. With a sigh he said, 'I fail to see what's in it for me.'

'A weekend vacation in jolly old England, and I'll pay for two new suits so you can stop eyeing mine,' Maxwell said, blocking Niles' retreat further into the office. 'Look, old man, I know this isn't ideal, but if we want to get one up on Andrew bloody Lloyd Webber, these people are the ones that have the money to do it. Not to mention it wouldn't be proper to cancel at this stage.'

Niles saw how much this meant to his employer. He also knew that there was no way they could hire an actor to pose as Miss Babcock's husband. She would destroy the man in a matter of minutes. Furthermore, breeding knew breeding. Niles had grown up around the type of people that would be at the event. With him, they at least stood a chance of roping in an investor or two. Without him? They would destroy Miss Babcock instead. He looked between Mr. Sheffield and Miss Babcock. 'I'll do it, but I want tomorrow off to go suit shopping, and I'd like two days off either side of the weekend,' he said decisively.

'In other words you want most of the next week off,' CC said as she returned to the couch.

'Done. Thank you, Niles,' Maxwell said. He sat behind his desk, a load off his shoulders. 'Take Miss Fine with you tomorrow.'

'What?' CC asked, surprised.

'Do I have to?' Niles said.

'Maxwell,' CC said, 'if he takes Miss Fine, he will end up dressed like a clown.' Her mouth snapped shut when she saw the way her employer was looking at her.

'She has a point, sir,' Niles said. 'I'd rather take her.' He nodded toward CC.

'All right. But don't buy the most expensive suits you can find. We want classy, not show off. I'd like you to be able to wear them here,' Maxwell said.

'Ha!' CC said letting out one of her trademark derisive laughs. 'I'll be on the arm of the classiest butler they've ever seen.' Her eyes went wide when she realized what she said. She sat down, her shoulders slumped. 'What have I done?' Her head drooped into her hands.

Niles collected the tea tray, everything now forgotten by the producer and his associate. 'If the suit fits, Babcock,' he said. He left the office with a cocky smile. 'Pick you up at ten,' he called from the hallway.

'Really, Maxwell, what have I done?' CC said.

Maxwell had started flipping through some paperwork, but had paid enough attention to throw in a comment. 'If this doesn't go well, I will blame you, CC. Niles knows their type better than you, so I expect that you will heed his advice.'

'Oh, please. They're moneyed types. How different can they be from the people I schmooze here?'

'Money isn't power to these people, CC. Money is a by-product of being part of the upper class. Breeding is power. Some of these families hold centuries old titles. They'll only invest in our future shows if they feel you match their tastes. Or as a novelty. I'd prefer it be the former reasoning.' Having had his say, Maxwell returned to his work. CC moved to the terrace for some air. This was a bed of her own making, and now she was being forced to lie in it with the help. If only Niles hadn't learned from the previous incident when her father visited and left a pot to smash…

:P:p:P:p:P:p

'Should I just assume everything I've tried on makes me look fat or do you have useful feedback?' Niles asked CC. He lost track of the various combinations of suits, shirts, and ties he had tried on.

'Please,' she said. 'You can't make a whale look like a dolphin no matter how you dress it.'

Niles was in his normal clothes now that the tailor had finished his measurements to better fit the clothes to the man. Both the tailor and his assistant ignored the bantering, probably used to such displays. They looked expectantly at the couple.

'Babcock, need I remind you that I'm pretending to be your significant other, something that you got us into? If I don't look the part, it reflects badly on Sheffield- _Babcock_ productions.' He smiled smugly at CC's crinkled look of annoyance.

'Fine,' she said. Without consulting Niles, she turned to the tailor and said 'We'll take the penguin suit sans cummerbund. It looks better buttoned on him anyway. Less whale-like.' To Niles she said, 'That will do for Saturday night, won't it?' He nodded. After a moment of thought, she said, 'Add the three piece blue pinstripe number. You know who to charge all that to?' The tailor nodded while the assistant finished taking notes.

'So generous,' Niles said. 'The latter is for Sunday brunch, I assume.'

'Yes. You looked acceptably decent.' CC gathered her things, glad to be able to get on with her day, the little that was left of it, now that Niles' costuming was sorted. As she stood, she said to the tailor, 'I expect you'll have everything ready for a final fitting tomorrow?' The man nodded. 'We are in a bit of a time crunch and I need him looking like a rich woman's husband.'

'Of course, ma'am,' the tailor said. He shuffled off, sending a pitying look at Niles.

Niles turned to CC. 'And what about you? Do you plan to look like a war widow or do you have acceptably decent wardrobe?'

'I already have my raiment for this endeavor. I assure you it is more than satisfactory. You might even go so far as to say it's elegant and sophisticated.'

'I'll believe it when I see it,' Niles said. 'Elegant and sophisticated aren't things I believe you can pull off, Babcock.'

'Because they're part of my natural beauty?'

'No, because you lack both,' he said getting the final word on the matter. In her head she admitted he had set her up perfectly for that one.

 **End part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm aiming for a minimum of a chapter a week in terms of posting updates. Hopefully some questions/concerns are sorted in this chapter. It's a doozy and definitely the longest, but I couldn't find a sensible place to split this without it being awkward. I** **appreciate all the feedback and follows. Please keep reading and reviewing because I try to utilize the feedback in the editing process when applicable; plus, the positive feedback inspires me to keep posting updates. Y'all are the best.**

 **And the usual statement: I don't own a gosh darned thing related to The Nanny.**

* * *

Niles straightened his bowtie while looking in the mirror. He and Miss Babcock had safely arrived in London earlier in the day and had time to nap, have a light lunch, and get settled before the benefit that evening. Currently they were performing an uncoordinated dance around each other as they got ready. CC had made the reservations weeks before not realizing their shared accommodation would be less than spacious. If she had not mentioned she was bringing her 'husband' when the benefit coordinator called to verify the arrangements the previous week, she would not have had to share or been saddled with the man currently unable to properly straighten his bowtie. For appearances sake, she was stuck with Niles for the weekend. At least he willingly napped in the chair and let her have the bed when they arrived.

'Out of my way, butler,' CC said. 'I need the mirror.' She pushed him to the side. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had to admit the tailoring on his tuxedo was perfect. She, on the other hand, almost felt dowdy in her black dress with gold trim that highlighted the neckline and trailed down the sides. She opted to pair the dress with a white shawl that now felt matronly.

'You know they wouldn't believe you if you had showed up with Mr. Sheffield on your arm,' Niles said as he moved toward the small bathroom to finish his preparations.

'And why, exactly, is that? We've never met any of these people, Niles. The invitation to attend came out of the blue. Even Maxwell was shocked.'

'I suspect someone would recognize him. Me? I'm just the butler. No one ever pays attention to the butler unless he does something stupid.'

'They'll be looking at you tonight, so don't do stupid.'

He came out of the bathroom. 'I have no intention of drawing any more attention to myself than you have already accomplished by insisting you were married and had to bring your husband, Miss Babcock.'

'Niles, we went over this.'

'Sorry. _CC_ ,' he said overly annunciating each consonant. On the flight over, when they weren't alternately sleeping or ignoring each other, they agreed on what to call each other. He was still just Niles, but he would need to get used to calling her by her preferred initials. If anyone asked why she went by her maiden name, she was a modern woman and American. Some idiosyncrasies were to be expected.

'You could sound less hateful, _dear_ ,' she said. She moved to the door. Niles checked that he had what he needed. He looked to her for approval. She gave him a lingering once over. 'I must compliment myself on your wardrobe,' she said.

Niles opened the door then proffered his arm to his 'wife' for the weekend. 'Your dress isn't too bad either, CC,' he said. Once again he made her name sound nothing like what one would expect to come out of the mouth of a loving husband. 'I do wish you'd done more with your hair, though. I miss some of those elaborate configurations you used to sport.' In her ear he whispered, 'darling.'

She ran her tongue over her teeth as her body tensed. 'Next time tell me I need a stylist before we leave.'

'You look respectable enough. Relax,' he replied knowing full well his words would have the opposite effect.

She looked away and sighed hoping the rest of the evening would fly by so she could be rid of him.

:p:P:p:P:p:P

CC quizzed Niles about a variety of subjects as they rode between their hotel and the banquet hall where the benefit was being held. Maxwell had flexed the Sheffield name to get them a decent driver for the night, which is to say that Niles made the call while his employer said a few words into the phone at the appropriate time. More interested in the scenery, Niles answered all the questions his 'wife' asked. They opted to keep the information as simple as possible seeing as they had known each other for nearly two decades. Being the resident yenta long before Fran Fine's arrival helped Niles tremendously, though CC had shown less interest in knowing about him than making sure he knew about her.

'You're not even paying attention to me,' CC said. She really did not blame him. She found her own company quite dull most days, and this constant need to question him was making her nerves worse rather than better. Maxwell had stressed just how important these people were in their attempt to truly make Sheffield-Babcock Productions an international success story. She wondered if he had said so only because she kept hounding him.

Niles turned to look at CC. 'Look, _dear_ , I know all about your family, your history, our history, and how we met and fell in love. The only difference is that we really met and fell in hate with each other.

'You started working for Mr. Sheffield. Over time you realized you didn't mind my humble station in life – partly because it annoys your family – and I got over you being from a family of snobs. Even when you annoy me, I find it endearing. When I fail to live up to your exacting specifications, you forgive me. We have no children and are in no rush to start a family. Your career comes first. My meager ambitions are supported by your money, though I still assist Mr. Sheffield in the running of the household. I know when you're happy, sad, need space, or just want some sort of comfort even from across a crowded theatre. You tease me mercilessly, and I let you do it in exchange for a zinger of my own. I forgive your faults because you're beautiful, intelligent, witty, and driven. There really isn't anyone else I could have imagined marrying because you refuse to accept my bullshit and I refuse to accept yours.'

CC stared at Niles as he finished his diatribe. She was a little taken aback by the intensity of the speech and wondered how much might actually have been a glimpse into his true feelings. 'Well, alright then, butler know-it-all,' she said. Sufficiently appeased, she turned away and kept silent for the remainder of the trip, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

As the car came to a stop, Niles leaned over. Making sure to catch her eye, he said 'You look stunning this evening. There's no one else I would do this for.'

She waited for the insult that she was sure to follow but never came. Her brow furrowed and a self-conscious smile crossed her face when she realized he was being earnest. 'Thank you, Niles.' She reached up to make a slight adjustment to his still crooked bowtie. 'You clean up well for someone who cooks and cleans for a living.' His eyes brightened slightly, whether from the compliment or the familiarity, she wasn't sure. 'You're actually very handsome in the penguin suit.' His eyes grew even brighter as the hint of a smile emerged. CC looked away as the driver opened the door. Niles exited first then extended a hand to her. She readily took his hand, using his presence as a steadying force for her shaky nerves.

Niles noted CC's grip on his hand tightened when they entered the ballroom where the benefit was being held. She glanced around and realized how out of her depth she was. Sure, she had been warned by both Maxwell and Niles, but nothing could prepare her for these people and their variations of being moneyed. One quick glance was enough for her to realize that the high flyers of New York City and Los Angeles were quaint in comparison. These people not only had money, but liked their ostentation to appear in clothing or bearing or just plain snobbishness. She had felt dowdy earlier. Now she felt pedestrian. She plastered on her best 'grin and bear it' smile that had been getting a workout thanks to Maxwell bringing Nanny Fine and family to functions in recent years.

'Try to look less like a constipated sea creature,' Niles whispered in her ear as he steered her into the room properly with one hand on the small of her back. Getting her to drop her grip on his hand had been fiasco enough while they waited to be announced. He really did not need her drawing more attention their way. They were obviously the novelty of the evening based on the looks they'd drawn when they were announced moments before. The tension in her back decreased slightly with the familiar ground of his insult.

CC realized whe was getting a taste of why Maxwell preferred one-on-one business meetings with this sort. Niles kept her within arm's length as he led her to what he hoped was relative safety. He recognized a number of the older faces. Niles knew he bore an uncanny resemblance to his father who had worked for a number of the people present. He worried his familial connections might damage their cause and so made a note of who to keep at a distance if he could help it.

'It can't be that bad,' CC said quietly. She surpressed the urge to run her hand through her hair like a nervous Maggie talking about the lastest boy to catch her eye. Then CC looked at Niles and noted the mix of concern and desire to get away from everyone as fast as possible. 'A little help here, _husband_.'

Niles released a sigh then started to walk her around the outskirts of the room. He pointed out the ones he recognized from personal experience and others he had heard enough about from reliable sources to identify. CC tried to take in as much information as she could about Lord Whazzat or Lady Whatsinaname while Niles talked. Some of the information she recalled from the primer Maxwell and Niles had put together for her, but most was new. There were plenty of people present Niles did not know, but the look of them often was enough for him to guess whether they were new money, old money, or trying to make a name in society. For once Niles' yenta status helped CC a great deal in determining who might be open to her pitch.

Eventually Niles found a table he felt was suitable. At least they weren't confined to a specific space like at other benefits. Apparently this one was a bit more free-wheeling – pay the fee, schmooze, eat, and drink as you desire. 'Stay near here while I get us something to drink,' Niles said. He left CC seated at one of the outer tables. A few people sat clustered nearby, mostly younger looking women, though a few young gentlemen comingled.

'You're the American, aren't you?' a young looking lady with an upper crust accent asked. She had the nose and chin of someone with some sort of inbreeding in her genetic history, but lacked an entirely snobbish demeanor. 'You work with Maxwell Sheffield, don't you? Pity he couldn't come. He's very fit.'

At some point during the girl's speech (for CC realized she was, indeed, looking at a girl), CC tried to say something and found the people at the other end of the table did not care one whit what was going on. The girl babbled on and on about her daddy and Andrew Lloyd Webber and how theatre was dead and dying and so forth. When Niles returned, CC gulped down her drink and followed with his in another gulp. He looked at her with an questioning intensity then went off to get another drink, muttering under his breath.

Before they left for the trip, Maxwell had pulled Niles aside to ask that he keep an eye on CC's drinking. They both knew she was something of a functioning alcoholic, so keeping her off it entirely would be a bad idea. However, Niles might be able to minimize her consumption. Given the state of the room and her obvious agitation, Niles decided that two was her limit as far as what he would give her. He made no agreements about his own drinking, but prudence told him to keep that to a minimum as well. If his 'wife' went too far off script he would need his wits about him. This wasn't the room or the crowd either of them was used to these days.

Niles downed a shot of whiskey for his nerves then headed the last direction he saw Babcock. Unsurprisingly she had vacated the vapid rich girl corner in search of someone who might actually be interested in investing in theatre productions or pay her the least bit of attention. He began wandering around the edges of the assembled crowd, keeping an eye out for his blonde socialite. No one paid him any mind as he circulated the room. All those years of being invisible were paying off in that regard. Finally, he noticed, she was dancing with a dashing young man who had to be at least ten years younger than her. _Well, let her have her fun_ , he thought. She was still tense, but this was the most relaxed Niles had seen her since they arrived. And that smile seemed genuine enough.

'Isn't that your wife?' an older fellow asked pointing to one of the couples on the dance floor. Niles did not recognize the man, though the tartan looked familiar enough. The gentlemen was old society, though not entirely moneyed these days by the state of his dress. Niles made no assumption the man didn't know who he really was given that CC was being pointed out to him. 'The American?' the man asked. Niles realized he was not as invisible as he hoped.

'That's her all right,' Niles said. He wished he had another drink as he shoved his shaking hands into his pockets.

'Pretty, in a plain way,' the man said then continued to talk about a lot of nothing. Niles began to pick up snippets of conversation around them, mostly from a variety of young society gentlemen.

'… the butler, apparently,' one said to the right of Niles.

'Not really a looker, but for the money, I'd…' another mentioned to the first.

'… poor man's Andy Webber. Mummy says the musicals lack originality and would never catch on here,' a third voice, a female this time, said from Niles' left.

'… must be shagging the boss considering the husband,' the first one said.

'Haggard looking fellow; so low class…'

Niles turned to the older gentleman who was still jabbering on about who knows what and how and whatever else crossed his mind. 'Excuse me, sir,' Niles said as he took his leave. He felt a bit bad for the older man being left on his own, but the talk around them was getting to Niles. He focused on CC Babcock who was laughing at something her dance partner said. Had she snuck someone else's drink? No, Niles noted that her gaze was too steady. It had to be something the young man said. Niles found CC spinning his direction then back into the arms of her dance partner. Niles nodded. 'May I?' he asked. CC shot him a look telling him to go away that he ignored. Instead he took the hand that was given to him.

'Sorry, my _husband_ is a bit possessive,' she said to her previous partner.

The gentleman bowed. 'It was my honor to dance with you, miss.' He turned away.

Niles led CC toward the other end of the floor. He knew it didn't matter where they were. He could hear every word now.

'What are you doing?' CC asked through the fake smile that had reappeared. 'I was networking, Niles.'

'I'm sorry, but it's imperative I show you what they're really like,' he said. 'Shut up, listen, and dance with me, _CC_.' He continued to hold her hand while his free hand slipped to her waist. Her arm automatically found its place at his shoulder.

CC felt the warmth of his hand on her hip and the steadiness of his shoulders as he led her through a waltz. She never had a complaint about the way he danced. Niles kept a frustratingly neutral expression as he looked her in the eye, and heard every damn word the people said about them, not just the young men from before.

 _'Who marries the help even in this day and age?'  
_ _'Must be a great lover.'  
_ _'In it for the money, no doubt.'  
_ _'They must be covering for something.'  
_ _'I'd like to get my hands on her.'  
_ _'Surely she has the money to buy a proper husband.'_

Her body slowly tensed with each passing turn and each terrible thing someone said. Niles knew the exact moment the words hit her. The light in her eyes disappeared and the anger arrived. 'Eyes on me,' he whispered firmly in her ear as she began darting glares around the room. 'Stay with me, Babcock,' Niles said. She looked him in the eye again, this time at breaking point. 'I think we've heard enough, yes?' She nodded. He led her off the dance floor and out of the building, never once letting her out of his grip. Their hands stayed entwined until they were both in the car and returning to the hotel.

CC rested her head on Niles' shoulder. He felt her silent sobs and pulled her closer, his arm around her shoulders. He said nothing, not even an apology for his actions. Niles knew these people, knew how they talked, and knew how they treated outsiders. Not all of them were awful, but finding the good ones and the ones who were worth their time was something that Maxwell Sheffield had put a lot of effort into. Surely now she understood why Maxwell never exposed her to these events.

Niles decided he would call Mr. Sheffield from the hotel and explain the situation. He was sure his employer would understand why they would be coming back empty handed. But more pressing was the worry that Niles had regarding Miss Babcock. Had he pulled her out in time? Would she even forgive him? He could manage without the forgiveness, he decided. She was used to the community of her peers which could be equally vicious, but this was different. In New York they accepted her because she was one of them. In London she was the foreigner who had married the help. She was never going to forgive him for showing her their true faces, but he would never forgive himself that, either.

He pulled her closer even though she was trying to move away, her hurt turning back toward anger as they approached the hotel. Whatever was coming, Niles knew he deserved it. He just wanted to deal with whatever she threw at him in private.

:P:p:P:p:P:p

For a moment that felt like decades, Niles thought CC viewed the evening as an elaborate prank. Then…

'Even you're not stupid enough to destroy Maxwell's business by pulling such a stunt,' CC spit at him. 'You're not that hateful. Why, Niles? I was perfectly content to let them throw money around without knowing what they think of you or me or _us_.' The last word had a vehemence that finally made Niles flinch. She looked like she might punch him, and he had no doubt he would let her if it came to that. Instead she stormed into the loo and slammed the door.

Niles released the breath he had been holding. No doubt she had more to say. He knew he deserved every word for breaking her carefully constructed bubble. After loosening his tie and ditching his coat, Niles phoned home.

'Bit of an early night, old man,' Maxwell teased. Given the time difference he would have expected the call after dinner, not before. The producer was likely just wrapping up his workday. 'CC too much for you?'

Niles groaned at the comment. 'No, sir. I may have been a bit much for her, in truth.' He launched into as concise an explanation as he could, ready to take whatever verbal beating Mr. Sheffield desired to give him.

Instead, Niles earned a frustrated sigh. 'You're probably right, Niles. They have always been horrid to outsiders. You couldn't have found another way?' Mr. Sheffield asked.

'I let my anger get the best of me, sir. Truth be told, I wasn't enjoying the experience either given the things they said about me.'

'No, of course not.'

'There is still the brunch in the morning, sir. Not all may be lost.'

'Do what you can to salvage the trip. And pass on my condolences to CC. I'm sorry both of you had to go through that, Niles. Don't be concerned about the money. It was a long shot at best, which I tried to explain to her, but you know how she gets.'

'All too well.' Niles heard the loo door open. 'I best take my licks on this end now. Good night, Mr. Sheffield.' He heard Mr. Sheffield wish him a good night and good luck before hanging up the phone. CC had changed into her night gown, a conservative number no doubt meant to keep him on his side of the bed. 'I phoned Mr. Sheffield to tell him how the evening went. He offers his condolences and is sorry you had a horrible time.'

'Horrible?' Her eyes went dark. She had definitely been crying, Niles noted. 'Listen, floor rag, you might be used to being everyone's door mat, but no one walks all over CC Babcock and gets away with it.' If he had not already been sitting on the bed, the force with which she spoke would have pushed him there. She had not even moved from the doorway until she finished speaking. Then she was looming over him. 'You better pray that brunch goes well tomorrow, or I will make you suffer in ways you cannot possibly imagine.'

Niles ducked under her arms, crawling along the floor to his suitcase while she pulled back the bedcovers. He dug out his bedclothes then retreated to the bathroom. He stayed there a while to allow CC some time and to get his own mind around what happened and what he had done. He seriously considered sleeping in the tub, but it was not at all large enough to be comfortable. Eventually he dared to peek out. CC was in bed, curled up and hugging a pillow. Niles managed to reach the extra pillow on the bed without startling her, then settled on the floor as best he could for the night.

 **End Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is - Brunch! Thanks to everyone with kind words and follows for this fic. Please continue to R &R and don't be afraid to let me know when I'm going a bit astray. **

**As always: The Nanny = not mine. Sad face. But Niles and CC fic = happy face**

* * *

CC reminded herself that she currently hated Niles while she admired the cut of the three-piece navy blue pinstripe suit he was wearing, and he had not even put the coat on yet. His movements were stiff, no doubt from having spent the night on the floor. She did not feel particularly bad about that, not when he looked, well, ' _no need to go there, CC_ ,' she thought to herself. The light blue shirt Niles wore matched the color of his eyes, a detail she noted when he turned to look at her while he was in the midst of tying the purple and gray tie CC had selected for him before leaving New York City. Dressed in a navy and gray sleeveless number with a matching sweater, they looked a pair. CC risked another glance at Niles to admire the way the tailoring of his waistcoat hugged his frame in all the right places. She was certain they were going to turn a few heads when they appeared for brunch in a matter of moments.

'If we could get rid of the look of death on you, Niles, you could pass for a real boy,' she said as she helped him with the cufflinks. 'How did you manage to cover up the scent of decay?'

As she teased him, Niles noted CC had done up her hair with a bit more care. 'I see you must have snuck out on your broom when I wasn't looking to get your own beauty treatment.' Despite what happened the night before, they felt on even ground again, the words having a familiar hint of malice without being overly cutting. He looked her over. By Niles' estimation they resembled jet-lagged tourists, but, on the whole, they were more than adequate. 'Chin up, Babs. Time to show them where they can really stick their money.' He pulled on the coat to finish his ensemble. CC looked away in order to remember to breathe.

She settled her hand in the crook of his arm as they left the room. She wished for a mirror so she could see how they looked together. Their reflection in the elevator doors gave her a hint, but the image was not clear enough to get a strong sense of the overall image. Still, she took in his body carriage. Niles looked almost regal, not like the humble butler with a wicked sense of humor and the biggest damn heart of anyone she had ever met. She looked a little bitchy, but the kind of bitchy that suggested money and social status rather than someone who was just unhappy all the time.

On the elevator ride CC said, 'If we keep up appearances, they will be offering us whatever we desire, Niles.'

'I'm glad one of us has faith in our ability to fool them,' Niles said. The doors opened. He led her to the large dining room where the brunch was being held. After giving their names and being cleared to enter, they both dropped the façade. Tired from jet lag and a restless night, they realized there was no way they could keep up. People were flitting about as if they had not had a late, booze-filled night. Niles watched CC wander in an attempt to talk to a group of wives and girlfriends with little joy. He floundered for a few moments near a group of middle-aged old moneyed gentlemen. Eventually both Niles and CC settled at tables across the room from the other.

Niles had to admit that, awful as the trip had been so far, not having to cook the food in front of him was a pleasure. He was engrossed in his selection of traditional English breakfast items when a familiar dashing young man from the previous evening sat next to him. Niles needed to glance twice to verify this was the same fellow that had been dancing with CC.

'I must say,' the younger man said, 'that you are very light on your feet, my good man.' Niles recognized the attempt of a lower class sort trying to play at being higher up the social standings. By his estimate, the young man was no more than mid-thirties in age and just over six feet of willowy muscle. The tails stretched the young man out even more. 'Gareth Fairley. I'm married to Lord Henley's daughter, Isabella.'

'Niles,' Niles said as he firmly shook the young man's hand. Niles noted a rough quality to the other man's grip that would be unexpected if he were a proper gentleman.

'The butler who married the American socialite, yes. You're quite the talk around town this weekend.'

'So I gathered,' Niles said as he tried and failed to hide his annoyance. He offered nothing more in the conversation in hopes of getting the other man to wander off. Instead, Niles got the confession he was expecting.

Gareth dropped the posh accent and the volume of his speaking voice. 'Truth be told, I'm as much a misfit as you. Lord Henley's rather the eccentric so he sends me off with Izzy to act as her husband. I'm the valet, but none of this lot cares to investigate because His Lordship rarely leaves the estate and never invites anyone to visit.' Niles turned to stare at the young man, his breakfast semi-forgotten. 'You can call me Gary. Anyone I like usually does, even my employer. Us odd ones need to stick together.' There was no hint of a lie in the words. Niles had been around actors enough to know when people were lying. 'What? Kipper in my teeth?'

Niles realized he was staring. 'No. I'm just,' he gave a shrug, struggling to find the right words. He took a glance around the room, found CC, and noted she was in conversation with a young woman who looked vaguely like someone from Niles' past. Something clicked in his head, but he was not ready to give the thought full voice. 'Why the charade?' he asked Gareth, hoping for more information and to distract himself from the meanderings of his own mind.

'Everyone who is anyone wants Henley money. It's famous for being good luck, apparently. Lord Henley is a careful sort, though. He's particular, and doesn't want it going to any old thing. Izzy isn't much better. She takes after her father, preferring to go against everyone's expectations.

'At these things, there's an agreement of sorts. You've no doubt noticed. You saw through them a lot faster than I ever did. Pay the money, circulate the room, be a bore. Doesn't matter what the money actually goes toward so long as you can be seen to support something and be part of the social season.' Gareth stopped speaking long enough to shove some food down his throat. Niles was still listening but was watching CC as closely as possible. Whatever agitation she felt was not in evidence from his perch.

Gareth took a drink then spoke again. 'Your wife probably thinks you're cruel for what you did last night.'

This valet was a smart one, Niles knew now. 'Yes,' he agreed. 'Last night was not my best moment, but she would never have believed me on my word alone.'

'Resilient woman you have, Niles. She's holding court over there as if nothing was the matter. I see why you fell in love with her.' Niles risked a glance at Gareth and noted they were gazing the same general direction, just focusing on different women at the table. Niles looked away and held comment, focusing on the delightful pastry that was on his plate. His thoughts were running rampant, trying desperately not to focus on the woman who he was supposed to be married to the last two days.

CC had discovered a group of women joined her at the table, one of which happened to be Isabella, Lord Henley's daughter and the current Lady Henley. Her dress was almost ordinary, but maybe that was the point. She seemed the sort to not desire too much attention, only the right amount.

'Daddy just abhors social events,' she told CC. 'He says that the only people who ever invest in anyone's projects at these things are looking to hide their money during divorce proceedings or get a tax break or something just as underhanded. But then, investing in one of Webber's shows is so drab and common. He never comes to these things, either. Sometimes he sends one of his hirelings, but I've never seen the man himself.'

'Webber as in Andrew Lloyd?' CC asked. Here was a topic she could relate to. She had only picked at the fruit on her plate but suddenly the Danish looked very appetizing.

'Exactly that one. Do you know him? You're part of the Broadway community, aren't you?'

'We've met,' CC said while attempting and probably failing to hide her disdain for the man who was Sheffield-Babcock Productions' main rival. 'What do you mean that he doesn't come to these things? Surely he spends money. We all paid to be here. Didn't we?'

'Oh, you know,' Isabella said with a flick of her hand. 'He doesn't want to directly associate with the dirty old men and the playboys that are attracted to these benefits. But I have it on good authority he is more than happy to take their money when they visit New York.'

CC sized up the young woman. She could not be more than thirty and there was an overall plain quality about her. Yet Lady Henley's entourage was bedecked in the fashion world's finest and most current haute couture. This lady was a complete mystery to CC Babcock, but disliking the man who made _Cats_ a hit was enough for CC to like the young woman. In a lot of ways CC was reminded of a younger version of herself, just that she was never so naturally blonde or petite or had a family that was apparently as exceedingly eccentric. Nor did CC have the woman's confidence among her peers. Okay, so Isabella was basically everything CC wished she had been at that age and younger.

One of Isabella's friends spoke their direction. 'Harold says the new Webber show is opening in the East End.' This one had bad teeth that looked to be genetic and not caused by a lack of dental care. To CC she said, 'Are you opening anything in London?'

'Not at the moment, no,' CC said. She made a note to tell Maxwell they needed to think about exporting more shows to London. 'We're currently exploring options for a new production.' If Niles were sitting close enough to hear, he would have scoffed at the code for 'we have nothing, so please don't ask again.' CC glanced around the room, in search of her 'husband.' She noticed she was being watched by nearly everyone at the table. A pair of familiar blue eyes from across the room caught hers briefly before looking away. She sighed at the sight of Niles. She was more willing to openly acknowledge the fact he looked handsome when he would not notice.

'Oh good,' Isabella said, looking the same direction. 'Gary's found your Niles.'

CC shifted her gaze to the other man seated at the table. 'You know him?' CC asked, recognizing the gentleman she had danced with. She self-consciously tucked a purposely loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'Intimately,' Isabella whispered in CC's ear. Isabella made a motion that caused her entourage to skedaddle. CC was not saddened to see them go. 'Truth be told, he's daddy's valet. I bring him out for show. There are certain perks, but you probably know that.' Isabella took a long drink from her juice glass.

CC's gaze shifted back to Niles. 'I don't, actually,' she admitted. Did she want to? The thought vexed her for a moment then the realization of Isabella's words hit. 'How long have you known about Niles and me?'

'A hunch,' Isabella said with an unladylike shrug. 'I can usually pick them out. It's a game I like to play. You're both very good at hiding it, though. Familiarity breeds contempt, but it also makes faking easier, especially when dealing with a difference in class.'

'Hiding what?' CC tore her gaze from Niles and stared at Isabella. She studied the young woman carefully, aware that she would not talk so openly with a Lady under different circumstances. Isabella exuded a carefully constructed sense of carefree ease that was obviously put on, now that CC knew how to look at her breakfast companion.

'There aren't many people who would do what Niles did for you. Gary certainly wouldn't. I had to hide the talk from him the first time. Later, we had a very difficult conversation where he nearly caused a scene. It was brutal.

'The truth is, CC, the two of you look like you belong together. I don't just mean that you're so well coordinated in how you dress. (He's delicious, by the way. Well done, you.) What you needed was someone to pretend to be your significant other, and you selected the natural choice. It's obvious Niles cares deeply for you whether he's said the words or not. I suspect you're still coming to terms with your own feelings for him.'

CC felt the truth in Isabella's words. Maxwell probably would have let the money slide if she had not been so insistent on attending the had gone straight to Niles in her mind when she realized the gravity of the situation. She trusted and knew enough about him to at least reasonably attempt to pull off a faux marriage. In hindsight, believing she could convince Maxwell to be her fake significant other had been stupidest assumption she could have made. Niles was the natural choice.

Isabella kept talking. 'You ought to convince your business partner to let you stay in England a few more days. Maybe you could let Niles show you around somewhere that has meaning to him. In a few days you could come for a visit. I'm sure daddy would love to meet the both of you, and he might be convinced to invest in one of your shows. If not, you can say you gave it your best shot and return home without the taste of sour grapes from last night.'

'That's actually not a bad idea,' CC said slowly. Spending more time with Niles would be a bonus, especially if she could dig up something from his childhood.

Unbeknownst to CC, Gareth was giving Niles a similar talk with similar results. When Niles looked at CC and their eyes locked, his light blue and her darker blue, gravity began to take hold. CC took Isabella's information and promised to call in a couple of days to finalize a visit should Mr. Sheffield agree to the idea of his employees staying in England for a few more days. Niles took down similar information from Gareth and thanked the young man for the pep talk. Eventually CC reconnected with Niles near the exit. She still held some anger toward him, but her anger was tempered with hope of a trip not wasted.

As she took his arm, CC said to Niles 'You know you're better dressed than all of them.'

'Are you complimenting yourself again, Babcock?'

'Yes. But I'm never inviting you to another fancy dinner party.'

'Oh, too bad,' Niles said. 'I like feeling like a stuffed shirt. It compliments your trousers so well.' She dug her nails into his arm hard enough for him to yelp.

'Come along, _husband_. I have business to discuss with you and Maxwell.' He led her up to the room without protest.

 **End Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's a Two-fer weekend! Not likely to happen again, but with NaNoWriMo just around the corner, I wanted to get this up while I was in the mood. I shall do my best to try to post a new chapter every week, but if NaNo gets behind, well... no promises. Thanks to all with kind words and follows and reads. Y'all the bestest a writer could hope for. Please continue to R &R at your leisure.**

 **The Nanny = nope, still not mine. boo.**

* * *

'Listen, Maxwell, I have a lead and I intend to follow through even if means being pretend hitched to the baboon for a few more days,' CC said into the phone as Niles worked on packing their bags. The last sentence earned her a glare that she ignored. 'It may be nothing, but this could work out to be very worthwhile.' Excitement at the prospect of gaining a new investor and getting a few vacation days some place she had never really explored had replaced most of CC's ire toward Niles.

Back in New York where it was barely breakfast time, Maxwell said, 'I agree, CC. What was the name again? I'd like to have my people look into it.'

'Lord Henley,' CC said, annunciating each syllable so nothing would be lost in transatlantic translation. Niles motioned vehemently for the phone. CC twirled out of reach. Niles motioned more insistently. 'Hold on, Maxwell. The baboon wishes to speak.'

Niles yanked the phone from CC's hand. 'Eustace Cruikshank, sir. His daughter is named Isabella. It's my understanding she's the current Lady Henley and they may have connections to the some very old money. Their residence is Dunburn Manor. It's located near Windermere in the Lake District.'

'The name does ring a bell. Thank you, Niles,' Maxwell said. He hesitated before adding, 'Not that I don't condone this diversion, but the sooner you get back the better.'

'The Fines have taken up residence, have they, sir?'

'Yes. But, no hurry. Well, some hurry. Do you suppose you could have this business sorted and return no later than Wednesday?' Niles could hear the desperation in his employer's voice.

'I'm sure we'll be back as soon as we're able, Mr. Sheffield,' Niles said cheerily. 'Saturday at the latest. Say hello to Miss Fine for me, and tell her I have plenty of juicy gossip for her when I return.' He handed the phone back to CC. While he had been distracted on the phone, she had rooted through his carefully packed bag. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he returned to carefully packing his clothes, tuning out Babcock's chatter as he finished the task at hand.

'Oh, no worries,' CC said into the phone. 'Niles assures me he knows where we're going. He mentioned Bath. We'll try to call tomorrow or the next day if that's convenient.'

'Yes, please do,' Maxwell said. 'And CC, try not to dawdle. I'm not sure I can manage much longer without the butler to distract Miss Fine's family.'

'Uh huh. Bye bye,' CC said. She hung up the phone and looked at the bags which were now immaculately packed. She took a tour of the room to make sure neither of them had missed anything. Niles was still wearing the suit from brunch, minus the coat which was currently held over his arm. CC actively avoided looking his direction, searching for anything else to distract her thoughts from the butler. She had changed into something more travel friendly, a light blue sweater and slacks, having had the foresight to bring some extra clothes. 'You're not going to wear that the whole week, are you?' she asked, finally looking at Niles.

'Hardly, Babs,' Niles said with a smirk. 'I enjoy seeing you flustered. Like you, I also came prepared, but I'll change on the other end.'

'I'm not flustered, Niles,' CC protested. 'I may be slightly distracted, but no one flusters CC Babcock, especially not a bloated butler.' She marched from the room forcing Niles to follow with the bags. He did not trust the bell boys enough to let them take care of their luggage such as it was. He also had a feeling CC would find it amusing, him in his fancy suit, carrying their bags.

'I'm not bloated,' Niles said as he looked down then sucked in his stomach. 'Better lay off the sweets, old man.'

'Can it, Bell Boy. I'm not in the mood.'

In the lobby, Niles said, 'Just admit you find me attractive and I'll leave you alone.' CC stopped. She turned, set her eyes at his feet, and then moved her gaze upward very slowly to appraise every inch. Her breath hitched several times. 'Thought so,' Niles whispered in her ear as he walked past her to the waiting taxi. He missed her shudder while he was loading the luggage.

:p:P:p:P:p:P

Niles was glad the trip between London and Bath was uneventful. They needed some downtime to decompress. The British transit system was running efficiently. The hotel he called before leaving London had their room ready for them. The room was larger than the last and even had a couch. Niles was not relishing the idea of another night on the floor. He was still feeling the effects of the previous night.

Once everything was square with the room, Niles took CC to one of his favorite dining establishments that was off the tourist routes, glad to find it was still there. They passed the evening in a relative truce, the hurry-hurry of London having given way to a quieter locale. Neither was feeling particularly cheery, but the morning's events and the change of scene helped them lose some of the tension. CC savored a third glass of wine while Niles had another beer. They looked an odd couple to anyone paying attention. Niles had kept the suit the entire day, though he ditched the coat in the hotel, and looked perfectly relaxed and perfectly put together. CC, however, appeared frumpy and tired from travel. She, however, did not care. The only person she knew was Niles. He was certainly unbothered at the moment.

'There are worse people I could be stuck with,' CC said. 'I can think of several I would prefer, but you're not bad company, Niles.'

'You must be drunk, Babcock.'

'A little,' she said with a laugh that seemed to loosen her whole body. 'Not that anyone would blame me after the weekend I've had.'

'I doubt they would. I don't.'

'Don't tell me you're not at least buzzed, butler. That's your fourth by my count.'

'Oh, I am slightly. I just don't feel the need to announce it to the world. But don't worry, I can still get us back to the hotel for the night.'

'Speaking of,' CC said. She let out a yawn. 'What say we call it a night.'

It was still early, but they were both exhausted. Niles paid the tab. True to his word, he had no trouble guiding her back to their residence for the night. Ever the gentleman, he let her take care of whatever practicalities she needed to do before bed before he did so. When CC exited the bathroom, Niles was nearly asleep on the couch.

'You don't need to stay there tonight, Niles,' she said. He rubbed his eyes and stretched to stay awake long enough to get changed for bed. 'I can share. Just sleep on top of the covers.' She crawled into bed, careful to only disturb the easily accessible half. When he was prepared for bed he crawled over her to the other half which abutted the wall. If he was surprised by her magnanimousness he didn't show it. He settled on the opposite side of the bed. 'What are you? Five?' CC asked at his having crawled over her when he could have started at the foot of the bed.

Niles chuckled. 'Hardly. Good night, Miss Babcock.' He rolled over so his back was to her and fell fast asleep. She was not long behind. By morning they had gravitated toward the middle of the bed facing each other, his arm thrown over her body protectively. Both awoke as the alarm sounded and ignored the intimacy of the moment other than to quickly roll away from each other.

:P:p:P:p:P:p

The truce held for the next several days. Niles played tour guide for CC since he was more familiar with their locale. He found, to his surprise, she was a willing tourist. Being on vacation lightened their otherwise barbed bantering so that the zingers took on a gentle, teasing tone rather than the cutting commentary they were prone to. Neither was entirely in their element and the cloud of uncertainty regarding the Henley situation still hung over them.

On Tuesday, Niles discovered how naturally CC's hand fit in his when she clutched onto him during a tour of the famous landmarks of Bath. He had done what he could in terms of showing her the off-the-beaten-path places, but when in Rome so to speak… well, she wanted the full experience so he acquiesced. 'Don't get used to it,' she said when he looked at her questioningly. They were in a particularly crowded space. 'I don't want you to wander off and leave me. I still don't know my way around,' she said.

'I wouldn't dream of it,' Niles protested. 'Well, I have dreamed of leaving you, but usually the dog park is involved, and I've saved Chester from you clutches.'

'Chester!' CC said. 'Oh, wait, he's with Nanny Fine. He's fine. Right?'

'I'm sure Miss Fine is taking good care of him, CC. We can ask next time we call.'

'You know, I thought I was the only one who dreamed about saving a poor animal from a wonton female.'

'You've dreamed of me?'

'No. Maxwell,' CC said in a tone that suggested the answer should have been obvious.

'Oh please. We both know that's a ship stuck in dry dock forever.' Niles gripped CC's hand tighter and pulled her closer as the tourists filtered out the door of the baths behind them.

She licked her front teeth in annoyance. 'What does that mean?'

Niles shrugged. 'He didn't give you a glance before Miss Fine arrived. He certainly hasn't looked at you since.' CC let out a reluctant sigh. They followed the crowd out then split away. She did not want to publicly have this conversation even though everyone who was not Niles was literally a stranger to her. He continued speaking. 'Tell me you believed at any point Mr. Sheffield expressed interest in you as a woman and not as a secretary or business associate?'

'What, no joke about me being a man?' That one had grown old a long time ago and yet Niles still insisted on dropping it on her from time to time.

Niles stopped, uncaring they may be in the way of someone else on the pavement. He turned to look at her and released her hand. When she looked at him, really looked at him for maybe the first time ever, she saw the seriousness in his eyes. CC was not prepared for this version of Niles, but the Niles of this trip was never meant to be the one that worked for Mr. Sheffield as a butler. The whole weekend was a hint of what husband Niles could be for the woman who managed to snag him. CC had a hard time meeting his gaze.

'The woman I see in front of me – yes, woman – doesn't need to throw herself at an aloof widower who could never fulfill her. She is strong, independent, witty, and deserves someone who will excite her. Just take a moment and look around you once in a while, Babcock' He took a step back when it looked like she might kiss him which grounded them again.

After a moment during which she scuffed the pavement with her shoe, she said, 'Maxwell is pretty boring, isn't he?' She looked around and noted that people were wandering past as if they were not there. 'We should get back to the hotel and give him a call.'

'To see if he has any information,' Niles said.

'Yes, that,' CC said a bit forcefully.

They returned to the room, the truce starting to slip. CC left Niles to the phone calls while she contemplated room service or going out for dinner.

'Babs, someone wants to speak to you,' Niles said. He handed her the phone. She heard a lot of barking from the other end. Niles motioned for the phone to be returned to him. She reluctantly handed it over. 'Thank you, Miss Fine,' Niles said. 'Now let me speak to Mr. Sheffield so we can all get on with our day.'

After getting information from his employer, Niles informed CC that Eustace Cruikshank's money looked legit. Following a brief consultation with her, he called over to Dunburn Manor and spoke with the butler to finalize arrangements.

'Tomorrow we'll take the train to Windermere,' Niles told CC. 'It will take a good part of the day, but no need to get up too early. We'll have time for breakfast in the dining room. The butler has assured me Lord Henley will send a car to take us to the estate Thursday morning. Apparently her ladyship passed on word of our potential visit. His lordship is eager to meet us.'

'Well, some good news finally,' CC said. She opted to stay in for the evening with a bottle of champagne, whatever gossip Niles the yenta could pass on, and to try to figure out how to appropriately address everyone. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around all the titles everyone had.

As with the previous two nights they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed and woke wrapped in each other's arms in the morning.

End Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The end of this chapter marks the halfway point. Updates may be a little sporadic, but I aim to do my best to get 1 up every week at least, even with NaNoWriMo in progress. Drop me a review/dm if you're enjoying the fic or have questions/complaints/critiques. I appreciate all my readers.**

 **As per usual: The Nanny and all affiliated characters are not mine.**

* * *

The train ride north was uneventful, though the weather was mostly rainy and overcast. Niles spent the majority of the time reading the stack of newspapers he bought at the train station. CC took the time to go over the notes she had been taking when Niles was explaining everything he knew about the people they were on their way to see. On occasion she watched the countryside pass by, wondering about the lives of the people in the small villages and larger cities they passed by and through. She began to wonder about Niles' upbringing. Over time she had picked up hints and snippets, but not nearly enough to create a full picture of the early life of the man sitting next to her. But then, she knew only a little about Maxwell's early life, too. CC put away her notes and attempted to ignore the nerves that were settling in her stomach.

'Everything all right?' Niles asked as he folded the last paper in his stack. He took off his glasses and put them in the pocket of the tweed blazer he wore for travel that day. The cooler weather had come in that morning. He was glad to have packed something warmer, especially since they were heading north. The weather report was spotty at best, typical English weather.

Pulled from her thoughts that were straying outside, CC turned from the window toward Niles. He looked a bit concerned. 'Yes. Fine,' CC said. 'This isn't how I expected to be spending my week.'

'Tell me, Babcock, and be honest. Did you expect Mr. Sheffield to accompany you?' He asked without malice, just curiosity.

'Don't be ridiculous, Niles. If anything, I thought Maxwell might send me on my own and then I could slip away early and turn this into a proper vacation. I never imagined I would be saddled with you for a week.'

Niles let out a hearty laugh at her expression of disgust. 'You did get your vacation, just not the one you expected.'

'Oh, please,' CC said. 'Like you wanted to come in the first place. Maxwell bribed you and laid on the guilt about the money we'd paid for the benefit.'

'I think I've gotten the better end of the deal. Besides, another couple of days and you'll be rid of me. Everything can go back to how it's always been,' Niles said. CC could see the cheerful look on his face, but there was an underlying sadness in his tone. Or was it regret?

Through some miracle they had managed to be civil toward each other for the last few days, a stark contrast to their normal mode of bickering and trying to out-do the other with pranks. Neither was willing to admit they enjoyed the vacation, even when keeping up the pretense. CC was entertaining the thought and was almost certain Niles was too. All they were missing, really, was the physical intimacy of a married couple. Before her thoughts shifted that direction, though, she dug through the stack of papers, glancing through the headlines to catch up with the news she missed while playing tourist. Now Niles was the one lost in his own world while CC caught up with the real world as the train moved ever closer to its destination.

:p:P:p:P:p:P

No longer needing to maintain the appearance of being a happily married couple, Niles had booked them separate rooms at a bed and breakfast in Windermere. After getting himself settled, Niles checked on Miss Babcock's progress. She had unpacked a few different outfits and was pondering what to wear the next day. While she had felt the need to impress at the benefit, CC now felt the crushing weight of expectation for her meeting with Lord and Lady Henley the next day. She was glad for a distraction when Niles knocked at her door.

'I thought you might like to go out for dinner,' Niles said. She noted that he looked very relaxed in his tweed. It suited him, somehow, and not just because of the setting.

'I might,' CC said. 'When we get back you can help me decide how to dress tomorrow.' Even she was taken by surprise by the teasing tone of her response. Niles dropped his gaze to sweep up her body appraisingly. She blushed at the gesture, more aware of the man in front of her than she ever had been. 'Stop. We're not going there, Niles,' she said, absently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Best not,' he said almost too quickly. He turned his back to her and offered his arm. 'Care to join me for a drink at least,' he asked over his shoulder. Her hand slipped easily into the crook of his arm, like it belonged there.

'I'm a little concerned we're too used to this now,' she said. 'It's only been a few days.'

'The moment we're back in New York we'll be at each other's throats like always,' he promised.

'Just as well. I'm not sure Maxwell and Nanny Fine could handle us getting along like this.'

'Why did you have to ruin the moment and bring them into the conversation,' Niles said. 'Ridiculous woman.'

'Ah ha!'

'I was talking about Miss Fine.'

'Oh.'

Niles smiled. Too easy. He whispered in her ear, 'Gotcha, Babs.' He felt and saw the shiver his nearness caused which gave him a chill as well. Silently, Niles scolded himself for entering dangerous territory with Miss Babcock. CC internally chided herself for having such an obvious reaction to Maxwell's butler. Properly chastised by themselves, they managed to pass the evening amicably but cautiously. They were glad to have separate rooms for the night. If they kept waking up in each other's arms, something was bound to happen.

:P:p:P:p:P:p

In the morning they passed each other at breakfast, Niles having taken his breakfast early while CC was a bit late as usual. Niles made sure they were both packed and the bags ready to go when Lord Henley's chauffer picked them up from the bed and breakfast to take them to Dunburn Manor. They were expected for a late lunch and would be taken on to the station at some point after to catch a train to Liverpool where Niles had booked them separate rooms again. The next day they would catch a flight down to London then home to New York.

'I see you took my advice,' Niles said when CC joined him at the car. She was wearing a black pants suit with sensible shoes. Niles wore a gray suit with a blue shirt and the gray and purple tie. Not that she could have known beforehand, but the purple and blue scarf she had picked up at a shop in Bath matched Niles' wardrobe enough to give them the appearance of a couple. Mostly Niles was pleased she had gone with the sensible shoes. CC had protested when he made the suggestion, but apparently she respected his opinion and expertise enough to listen. Also, she was now almost precisely his height and could not tower over him as she liked to do when wearing heels.

'I know you wear that suit for work, Niles, but somehow it doesn't look as frumpy today,' CC said.

'The scarf is a nice touch,' he replied, not desiring to talk of work.

'Because it hides my neck?' she spit at him without thinking.

'No. You look very professional, Miss Babcock.'

'CC, Niles. You can still call me CC. None of this business talk.' She was growing fond of the way her preferred form of address rolled off his tongue.

'Oh. I thought you wanted me to be the groveling butler.'

They were both on edge due to the upcoming meeting. Niles in particular was having trouble determining his place. He had never been a guest at these sorts of things. He was always the visiting help. Now he was meant to be a guest and he did not know how, exactly, to act.

'I'm sorry, CC. I'm nervous,' he admitted when she did not respond.

'Same,' she said with a shrug that was unlike her. 'Is this really all right?' she asked in reference to her wardrobe.

Niles swept over her form as well he could from his seat next to her in the back of the car. He managed to end at her eyes with her looking at him expectantly. 'Perfect,' he said, almost breathless. He tore his eyes away to focus on the outside world. He had been checking her out a lot lately, whether purposely or accidentally. Niles knew he needed to stop that for it led down a very dangerous path indeed.

Neither spoke for the rest of the trip, which was only about a half hour. CC was intrigued as the landscape changed from village to countryside to estate. The main building was charming but ramshackle in a way, not at all what she expected. Sprawling, yes, but almost incomplete or in need of serious renovation. She did not know whether to be disappointed or in awe that the building was still standing.

The car pulled up to the front entrance. Niles let himself out while the chauffer opened CC's door. A familiar face came out to greet them. Niles thanked the chauffer then shook Gareth's hand.

'Miss Babcock, you look lovely,' Gareth said. He took her hand, bent down to her level, and placed a kiss on her knuckles before releasing his grip. 'I'm to see you in, but there is something I need to confess.' He led them into the house. Niles still felt odd about using the main entrance as a guest and not having to go around to the servant's entrance. Gareth called out, 'Marie, they've arrive.' The woman in question appeared.

Niles smiled widely. 'I knew there was something familiar about you. You've grown since I last saw you, Marie.'

CC looked between the men and the woman who had appeared. 'Isabella?' she said.

Marie curtsied. 'She's out riding as she does most days at this time. I promise, I never meant to deceive you, but his Lordship likes to take certain precautions.'

CC turned to Niles, confused. 'You know her? And she's not Isabella.'

Niles accepted a hug from Marie. 'I do, CC. Marie's parents worked for the Sheffield's neighbor. But, Marie, you couldn't have been more than six the last time I saw you. You look just like your mother.'

'You've hardly changed yourself, Niles,' Marie said.

CC let out a laugh. 'Hardly?' They all turned to look at her. She was surrounded by servants and had never felt further out of her comfort zone. CC was saved reprisal by the arrival of a lithe blonde in riding gear bounding through the front door.

'Ah, Marie, Gary, our guests have arrived?' Her measured tone spoke of a privileged upbringing. Extending her now ungloved right hand, she introduced herself first to CC then Niles. 'Isabella Cruikshank, otherwise known as Lady Henley. How do you do?'

Niles shook her hand, not used to being on such even ground. CC, however, felt a bit more in her element and made her own introductions. 'CC Babcock and the gentleman is Niles, Maxwell Sheffield's butler."

Isabella looked to Marie. 'You knew someone by the name Sheffield, did you not?'

'Yes. I remember Niles. He's quick witted and knows rather more than he lets on sometimes, if I recall correctly. Maxwell Sheffield was always requiring his assistance with something according to mum and da. He used to tell me the best stories.'

Isabella sized up the pair of visitors. 'You trust them?' she said more to Marie than Gareth.

'I trust Niles,' Gareth said.

Marie agreed. 'He's the best sort, my lady. Miss Babcock and I didn't spend much time together, but I believe we can trust her. She doesn't seem the sort sell us out.' This got a chuckle from Niles. CC elbowed him in the gut. He mouthed at her to behave. She looked at him innocently. None of this was missed by Isabella.

'And Miss Babcock is an excellent dance partner,' Gareth added. CC blushed at the compliment. 'My wife believes she can be trusted or his lordship would likely never have invited them.'

Niles looked between Gareth and Marie picking up on what was said. 'You're very well suited,' he said. 'I'm very happy for the both of you. Marie, I have only fond memories of your parents and was quite saddened to hear they had passed on. I see you have found someone who is your perfect match and would no doubt have made them quite happy.' Gareth had a mischievous quality that Niles admired. CC was finally catching up as Niles finished speaking to the household staff.

'Okay, so who wants to explain to me how no one is suspicious of you pretending to be Lady Henley,' CC asked Marie.

Isabella laughed. 'Subterfuge and money, Miss Babcock. Surely you understand that?'

'I… yes, I suppose,' CC said. She knew all too well, having resorted to both when called for.

Niles glanced between Marie and Isabella. 'Lady Henley, you keep a very tight circle, don't you?'

'That I do indeed, Niles. Now if you'll excuse me, I should like to change into something that doesn't smell of horse before we eat.' With that, Isabella dismissed herself to dress for lunch. Gareth was tasked with checking on his lordship while Marie gave the guests the grand tour of Dunburn Manor.

'We're currently renovating the east wing,' Marie said. 'His lordship intends the space to be a haunted museum experience. He's rather fond of new schemes, particularly ones that defy the audience's expectations.'

'There's a shocker,' CC said. 'If he's wants something new, Sheffield-Babcock Productions is looking into providing avant garde theatrical experiences.'

Marie giggled. 'Miss Babcock, save the pitch for the people with the money. Gary and I have a lot of leeway, but our influence only goes so far.'

'Tell me about it,' Niles said. He felt Miss Babcock's gaze, but refused to look, instead checking out the architecture of the house as they continued the tour.

After the tour they were installed on the terrace under an awning to block the sun which finally made an appearance. The weather could not have been better for an outdoor luncheon and, thus, defying everyone's expectations.

 **End Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Chapter updates might get sketchy for a bit. RL has thrown a few curves, but I shall do my best to get 1 up every week until the end. Little on the short end with this chapter as I'm manuevering them into place for the final 4 installments, but the rest of the chapters should be a little longer than this one. Thanks for all the reads. Feedback is welcome.**

 **Per usual: I don't own The Nanny. I do like to play with Niles and CC though...**

* * *

CC and Niles only had a moment to themselves on the terrace before a casually dressed, upper middle-aged gentleman appeared. His accent had all the effects of someone who had grown up with privilege, but his mannerisms were as casual as his dress. Niles knew immediately this was their eccentric potential benefactor.

'I'm told you're interested in my money,' the man said as he took a seat next to CC and across from Niles who were resting in the lounging chairs.

CC looked to Niles, her eyes wide. Niles shook his head slightly to indicate he was at as much as a loss as her in how to respond. After a moment the producer extended her hand. 'CC Babcock,' she said in a clipped manner that only came out when she was trying to impress people richer than her.

'Lord Henley,' the man said taking her hand. He brushed his lips across her knuckles then released her. 'Please, call me Eustace. When among friends it's too formal to use the title.' He turned to Niles and extended his hand across the table. 'And you would be the butler?' Niles felt more than awkward shaking the man's hand and calling a lord by his Christian name.

'Niles,' he said simply. He was rarely at a loss for words thanks to the parade of celebrities passing through the Sheffield residence, but this was no celebrity. This was someone he grew up being taught to give the utmost respect and deference to.

'You Americans are so relaxed about such things,' Lord Henley said. 'It must be nice not having to stand on ceremony at all times.'

'Oh, I'm not,' Niles started to say.

'Part French are you?' his lordship asked.

'Yes. How did,' Niles started again.

A hearty laugh rose from the older man's chest and rolled out his mouth. 'Calm yourself, dear fellow. I remember meeting your father once. Terrible scandal with the vase. I was sorry to hear of it. He always seemed more together than that. But you appear to have done well despite any potential difficulties.' Lord Henley winked at CC. 'Shall we enjoy some refreshment?'

On cue Gareth and Marie arrived with a fully stocked drinks cart. Niles followed Lord Henley's lead with a blackcurrant squash while CC pondered a moment before asking Marie what she preferred. She was given the same as the men. Once the drinks were served and they all had a moment of silence, Isabella appeared in a summery looking dress that drew attention to all the right places without being too revealing. Niles blinked a couple of times then turned to CC. She smiled at him. He returned her smile with a lopsided grin of his own. It pleased CC to know that as attractive as he found the younger woman, she had the ability to put that grin on his face.

'Daddy, I do hope you haven't been terrorizing our guests,' Isabella said as she took the glass Gareth handed her then sat across from CC so that the four of them created a square in their seating arrangement.

'Hardly, my dearest. We've just been getting acquainted. How was Bayleaf today?'

Isabella sipped her drink. 'Quite sprightly for an old mare,' she said. She finished her drink. 'G&T, Gary, darling. Please and thanks.' Gareth took the empty glass and supplied the preferred beverage looking all the world like he was prepared for the request. 'Exercise does anyone good, I suppose, even old mares.'

'Quite right, quite right,' Lord Henley said. He waited for the valet and lady's maid to depart as they would be off to speak with the cook to finalize the lunch preparations. He turned his gaze upon CC. 'Babcock is a funny name. Not that I'm one to talk. Cruikshank isn't much better. What do the Cs stand for?'

CC, realizing she was being spoken about and to, had a moment of being caught in the headlights. Niles rescued her by saying 'It's rather a game. Not one person has guessed correctly. Not even me. I was sure I had it when I suggested Charity Clothespin.' He gave her a wink. CC rolled her eyes. It frightened her a little how close he was in his gues in some respects.

'Guess again, butler boy,' she said.

They were focused on each other for a moment. 'All's fair in guessing monikers,' he said. 'What's my other name?' He knew this was an unfair request, but he wanted to see if she would out him or play along.

CC opened her mouth, the name on the tip of her tongue, but she held back. 'Um, mop bucket?' she suggested. The banter had put her on a more even keel. Niles always did know how to get her to relax.

He made a noise like a game show buzzer. 'Wrong. You can guess again tomorrow as per the rules of the game. Thank you for playing,' Niles said. He then distracted himself with his drink realizing she had played along.

Lord Henley was smiling at them as was Isabella. 'I see what Gary and Marie were on about now. You do make a convincing couple.'

'Astounding, really,' Isabella said. 'While we have a moment, tell us about this production you're interested in mounting. We would like to get one over on Andrew. He's been rather insufferable about insisting we invest in his shows, but Cat people are just too strange, even for us. And that phantom show is just a bit too close to home right now, so perhaps you have something a bit more normal.'

'We do know from strange,' Lord Henley said. 'Just look at our delightful charade that's pulled you in. Gary and Marie really are the most wonderful sort to go along with our whims.'

This was CC's cue to talk shop. Niles admired the ease in which she explained the various projects they were working on at Sheffield-Babcock Productions. She had a practiced ease when talking about the course of the business and what they hoped to do in the future as well as the exciting new avenues they were considering. At some point Gareth indicated to Lord Henley that lunch would be served imminently and they ought to move toward the other end of the terrace where the table was set. The whole production moved seamlessly, CC and Niles seated next to each other, Isabella next to CC and Lord Henley between his daughter and Niles. It was like a well-practiced dance maneuver. CC wrapped her pitch just as the food hit the table. Niles gave her an admiring look that suggested all those pitch meetings and backers' parties had paid off.

Niles, too, had his moment. Finally over most of his apprehension and discomfort, he was able to answer questions about his employer and the various cliental that passed through the house. His view from the other side was a fresh perspective for the rest of the people at the table. Being a yenta certainly paid off as he also let out some dirt he had picked up about several of the upper class attendees of the benefit and brunch the previous weekend. CC looked at him with some wonder as she had been unaware just how much information he was capable of processing at one time.

The moment of truth, however, arrived as they finished the meal. Isabella looked at CC and asked her, 'Why did you think bringing a fake husband was a good idea?' It was a fair question and one that could have been asked of the people in front of her, but she already knew that answer, at least enough of it to not spit it back at them.

CC calmly folded the napkin on her lap then set it on the table to indicate she was done eating. Niles was surprised to see the lack of nerves appear in her hands because he could see the tension in her neck and near her eyes. Slowly, she said, 'I thought Maxwell was coming with me. Obviously, I was very wrong on that count. Niles was the next sensible option with his knowledge of the situation. The choice became come alone or request Niles' service.' She spoke in an even tone with an underlying restraint that only Niles seemed to pick up, knowing her as well as he did. 'Had I known how snobbish – no offense – those people can be, I would have stayed in New York. There's plenty of that sort there. But one of my faults is thinking I'm often in the right, so I really did need to discover the truth for myself.' The final statement caught both her and Niles off guard.

Isabella reached over and patted CC on the leg. 'We're glad you did discover the truth, aren't we Daddy?' Lord Henley nodded his assent. It was a bit of an odd moment, CC being the elder of the two by a good ten years, but being treated almost like a child. Isabella turned to her father. 'May I borrow Niles a moment? I know you had something you wished to discuss with CC. We really shouldn't keep them longer than we ought.'

'Of course, my dear,' Lord Henley said. 'Perhaps you would accompany on my post meal constitutional, CC?'

'I would be delighted, Eustace,' CC said with a genuine smile. She was doing her best to maintain a calm demeanor and hoped her reply did not come off too strongly. She was also glad that Niles had suggested sensible shoes. There was no visible walking path other than the gravel drive. She suspected they would be over the hill where Lord Henley's gaze had fallen.

Niles turned to CC. 'I'm sure we won't be far.' He rose to his feet. He rested a hand on her shoulder while he leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'You're doing perfectly.' His hand lingered for a moment when she put her hand over his. Then he was off, following Isabella into the house. Niles was unsure why she would wish to borrow him. He wouldn't know what to do all day in a place like Dunburn Manor. Not that Lord Henley was in need of staff. He had plenty. Niles was mostly certain he was not about to have a job proposal he would not be allowed to refuse, but he was not quite prepared for the real reason he was summoned inside.

 **End Part 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry this update took forever and a day. RL got in the way between NaNo, packing for a move, plotting the end of 2 D &D campaigns, and getting things sorted with work. Anyway, here it is. I shall try to get the remaining chappies up by the end of the year as I'm going to a have a lot of free time for a while after next weekend.**

 **Dang; just checked. I still don't own The Nanny.**

* * *

'Relax, Niles,' Isabella said. 'Marie and Gareth simply wish to interrogate you. I'm a neutral party in all this.' The words did nothing to put Niles at ease. Isabella continued. 'You're probably wondering why the charade on our end.'

He shifted as he looked at one of the paintings they passed. 'The question had crossed my mind,' Niles said. He noticed she had not stopped for him, so he did not linger. He had not been in such a grand house as Dunburn Manor for a very long time. Many of the old estates had fallen into disrepair or had been refurbished for other causes in recent years. As they walked toward the library, Niles noted the upkeep of the manor was impressive, though likely costly. Not for the first time since arriving that day he wondered exactly how much Lord and Lady Henley were worth.

'Have a seat,' Isabella said indicating a chair. 'I didn't wish to bore your associate with all the specifics of inheritance law and the like. I doubt I'd be remiss in assuming she knows enough about that.' Isabella sat in a cozy-looking reading chair and instinctively crossed her right leg over her left. 'Besides, Daddy wanted so dreadfully to tell her something he insisted was of the utmost importance. So, I am afraid you are stuck with me.'

Niles carefully lowered onto the edge of the sofa opposite Isabella, unable to relax. He might have no trouble relaxing on occasion in the Sheffield residence in New York, but that was also his home. Here he was reminded of the old ways everywhere he looked and that meant a certain separation of the servants from the rest of the household. 'I can think of worse situations,' he said. His gaze flitted about the room for a time before settling on the young woman in front of him.

'Suffice to say, we've plenty of money provided it is invested wisely. You heard about the renovations to the east wing?' Isabella asked. Niles nodded. 'Yes, well, that's a lark, I'm sure. Daddy thinks Mummy's ghost is haunting her old rooms. More likely to be mice, I say. So, you see why a Broadway production looks appetizing from my perspective, even if it's not a guarantee.' Her eyes shifted off Niles toward the door. 'Ah, the lovebirds.'

Niles turned to see Gareth and Marie entering the library. They moved to either side of Niles forcing him to sit back and attempt to relax. Gareth turned to the guest. 'Marie has been telling me you have a bit of a mischievous streak in you. Do you still get up to pranks?'

'When I can,' Niles said. 'I have a wonderful accomplice in the current nanny who I shall hope will also be the last nanny if Mr. Sheffield ever opens his eyes.' He thought about some of the better jokes and zingers he and Babcock had exchanged, especially the one the previous year that led to the most passionate moment he ever exchanged with another human being.

'Men are always a bit behind in my experience,' Isabella said. 'Present company excluded, of course.' She winked at Gareth who turned a few shades redder than normal.

Niles smiled the thought of his oldest friend/employer and Fran Fine admitting their feelings for one another. 'Whether they care to admit it or not, they do care for each other,' Niles said. 'Miss Fine has certainly livened up the place.' He looked among the assembled, realizing he was about to ramble. 'You were going to explain yourselves, I believe.' Something about admitting feelings suddenly made him uncomfortable.

Gareth gave Niles a solid pat on the shoulder. 'I suppose we ought. The thing is, only a few people who go to those sorts of things care if the real ladyship is present.'

Isabella let out a chuckle. 'Thought it was worth trying just to see what happened. Could we possibly play off my maid and Daddy's valet as a pair? Did anyone care? No one really knows me, after all. And Marie does passably resemble me. Turns out no one does care, really.'

Marie looked past Niles to Gareth. 'Gary and I even get a bit of time to be together outside the house. It's done wonders for our marriage.' She reached across Niles and took her husband's hand. Gareth put his free hand to his heart and raised his eyes to the heavens.

'The other benefit is that it keeps away unwanted suitors,' said Isabella, amused by the display of affection coming from the staff. 'They're much better at rooting out the money grubbers than I am. Parties and the like don't interest me. I'd rather oversee the renovations to the manor and spend time with my horses.'

'Her ladyship breeds race horses,' Marie said. 'Had a few winners, too. No one knows that, though, since she doesn't take any credit in public.'

'Hush now, Marie. He'll want tips next,' Isabella said. She winked at Niles so stealthily he thought he missed the gesture. 'But, Niles, enough about us. Tell us about Miss Babcock. We're all so curious. Bit guarded and that's saying a lot from our lot, don't you think?'

Niles forced a smile on his face as he glanced at everyone. They looked so eager. He did not really wish to talk about CC Babcock in the manner they wanted him to. He barely admitted to himself that there were feelings simmering under the surface. He knew so much about Miss Babcock in some ways, but she was still a total stranger to him in other ways despite their decade and a half association.

'Miss Babcock is generally careful,' Niles said slowly. 'If you knew her family, this would not come as a surprise. She does come from money, has chosen to work for a living, is the cog that keeps Sheffield-Babcock Productions running smoothly, and manages to keep me from an entirely dull existence.' He sighed. Where had all that come from? 'I would never admit this to her, but it is difficult for me to turn down any opportunity to spend time with her.' _I started so I might as well finish_ , he thought.

:P:p:P:p:P:p

CC Babcock knew old money when she saw it, but her life experience had not taught her how to relate to it. The type of money Eustace Cruikshank, also known as Lord Henley of Dunburn Manor, inherited was money many times older than the money CC stood to inherit. The estate, grand as it currently was to behold, had likely been grander once. Even so, CC knew she was out of her depth the moment she arrived. It had taken a near Herculean effort to not goggle at every small thing. Even Niles, who had grown up surrounded by some of the opulence, had been speechless during much of the tour. Now, CC felt adrift without her constant companion from the last week, especially since protocol was lost on her. Lord Henley was much richer and more eccentric than she could have fathomed. The whole trip had been disarming, but this really took the cake, so to speak.

'I had a maid once,' Lord Henley said. 'She was very special to me.' They walked at a slow but steady pace away from the house. 'Mummy was still alive, pressuring me for an heir and to settle down with a very well-to-do heiress. Owned a good parcel of land, she did. It abuts our holdings just yonder.' He pointed and nodded vaguely to their right. 'Doesn't look like much, in truth. It's just grassland, but ideal for shooting parties and the like. The heiress would find her way over here frequently enough for luncheons. Mummy called her our special regular. No wonder everyone thought there was something going on. The heiress had gumption.' He stopped, so CC stopped. Lord Henley looked at her appraisingly. 'Do you have gumption, CC?'

CC looked at the lone visible tree that they had stopped near. 'No one expected me to work, let alone be good at a job,' she said after a moment of thought. 'I'm not in need of money, after all.' She wrapped her arms around her body to guard against the slight breeze that had kicked up. Her blazer offered little warmth, but at least she had the scarf.

'But you are in need of a challenge.'

It was not a question, but CC answered as if it was. 'Yes. I suppose I do like to have something to occupy my time and utilize my skills.' _Or someone_ she thought. Lord Henley nodded then indicated he was ready to walk on. CC followed as he tottered toward the gazebo that was slowly revealing itself beyond a slight rise. 'You mentioned a maid,' CC said. She felt certain Lord Henley had brought up the subject for a reason, but with eccentrics she had found they often meandered in thought. She decided not to presume too much.

'Died, sadly,' Lord Henley said. 'Pneumonia. I did love her so. Would have married her had I the chance to do so.'

'Oh?' A hint of sadness, CC hoped the right amount since she was not the best dealing with anyone's emotions including her own, creeped into the inherent curiosity of the single word.

'I didn't marry the heiress either,' Lord Henley said.

'Oh?' this time the word came out with confusion.

They reached the gazebo, a Spartan white-washed affair that held a bench upon which one might sit and enjoy the view such as it was. A hillside and a field and some small bit of the manor were visible, but not much else. Lord Henley sat. He patted the empty space, so CC sat.

'Marrying the heiress would have put us in a scandalous position seeing as I knew she was less interested in me and more interested in a certain member of Mummy's staff. Mummy never caught on. I met Isabella's mother in the village by chance one day. She was a teacher at the school.'

The picture and the point were becoming clearer to CC. 'How did your mother take the news?'

Lord Henley laughed in a way that worked through his whole body before coming out of his mouth. 'Dreadfully. By then the truth of her favored choice was working through the rumor mill. I had secured a fair bit of the land as a trade-off for my discretion, so we were all happy in a way. Except the heiress. She ran off to Spain and never returned..'

'That's impressive.' CC knew she was dealing with someone she could work with.

'The best part, CC, is that I found the person who most challenged me in every way. The likes of us are not that different in that respect. Does this Mr. Sheffield excite you or is it the work you do?'

CC settled her gaze on the field furthest away. Maxwell was not the person who she most wished to see every day she went to the mansion. Even Nanny Fine's doings of late were of more interest than whatever it was Maxwell got up to in his free time. 'There is someone,' CC said slowly. 'It most certainly is not Maxwell Sheffield. Correcting the fine print of a contract is more interesting most days than he is.' She had never told anyone even though she had felt that way for some time. It was part of why she wanted the partnership, to be recognized. Maxwell may have founded the company, but CC knew she was the one that kept everything interesting. There was something both thrilling and shameful to her about admitting her thoughts to a relative stranger. 'I'm not sure it's even about work some days but about…' CC trailed off as she realized whose name was on her tongue. 'Anyway.' Now she was desperate to fill the awkward silence and to calm the thoughts going through her head.

'Hmm. Just so,' Lord Henley said. 'We should be getting back. I understand you have a long afternoon ahead of you, travel and all. Off to Liverpool today and then to America tomorrow is it?' Lord Henley rose to his feet before extending a hand to CC to help her up. 'I thank you for the time, Miss Babcock. It has been quite a while since I have had a beautiful blonde accompany me on my walk.'

CC took the help up then rested her hand in the crook of Lord Henley's arm as they started toward the house. She knew she was blushing from the compliment. Rarely, if ever, did anyone say such words to her.

:p:P:p:P:p:P

Back at the house, Niles was waiting impatiently. He was suddenly anxious to get back to New York and routine. The vacation had taken several odd turns throughout the week to the point where he desperately wanted to lose himself in someone else's problems for a time. Fran and Mr. Sheffield always had something they needed the butler to fix.

Catching up with Marie had been nice, especially finding her married happily to one such as Gareth. The valet was witty and smart and reminded Niles a fair bit of his younger self. Looking at the happy couple also made Niles long for such an attachment for himself. He had a feeling his last hours in Babcock's presence would be trying. There was so much simmering under the surface threatening to boil over.

Thankfully for CC she heard no more about the past loves of Lord Henley. He spoke of his plans for the estate and inquired about her work and the future plans of Sheffield-Babcock Productions. To CC, business was always the safest topic. She could talk for hours about being involved with Broadway productions so long as she did not have to acknowledge any feelings, romantic or otherwise, for someone else. In fact, she was in better spirits when they reached the manor because of the business talk.

'Isabella, darling, do see our guests to the car,' Lord Henley said. 'I'm away for my nap. Lovely meeting you both.' He waved the guests off as he disappeared further into the house. Isabella saw Niles and CC to the car. She promised to be in touch. CC took the lead in thanking Lady Henley for the hospitality as Niles was obviously in a mood. She tried not to think too much about her companion as they were whisked to the train station.

 **End Part 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So it turns out one gets really busy when moving around the holidays between all the moving things and the dealing with the family and whatnot. Apologies this chapter was so delayed. I shall endeavor to get the final two chapters up more quickly...  
**

 **The Nanny = not mine, because it never is.**

* * *

The ride from Dunburn Manor to the train station passed in a blur. Niles had not said much about what occurred inside the house while CC had been on her constitutional with Lord Henley. He briefly filled in what he discovered in regard to the scheme Gareth and Marie took part in. CC had to commend their gumption. After witnessing firsthand the snobbery of the money set and their adherence to old family ties in their part of the world, CC felt some small amount of sympathy toward the couple. She also felt some small amount of guilt having taken part in similar behavior back home in New York. For the first time, CC paid attention to her own reflection.

'Am I that awful?' she said aloud as she realized the differences between her and the people they had been dealing with at the benefit were not drastic.

'Hmm?' Niles vocalized next to her. He had been looking out the window, taking in the English countryside while he could. Their train moved swiftly along, making the occasional stop to pick up or drop of passengers at each station.

'What?' she asked.

'How awful are you, CC? And are you that awful?'

'Niles,' she scolded, somehow making his name an extra syllable in the process of speaking it.

'You asked 'Am I that awful?' and I am trying to determine a scale of awfulness so that I can tell you where you fall.' He looked at her as if she had gone daft. They had most of the train car to themselves which suited CC just fine. Niles moved to sit directly across from her so he could attempt to get a read on what she was feeling. He had learned a fair bit over the last week and was worried she would revert entirely to the person she was before the trip. 'I don't see any new growths, so either you are hiding your horns under your wig or you're not as awful as you think.'

'Thank you,' CC said. 'I think.' She frowned as she pushed the hair that fell into her face back behind her ear. She didn't feel any horns. 'I was thinking about Gareth and Marie putting up with those people and their judgments every time they go to an event.'

'You're not one of those people, CC,' Niles said. He took her hand in his. 'No one is on that level in your social circle regardless of how aspiring they may be.'

Not able to hold his gaze, CC looked over Niles' shoulder. 'The things they said, Niles…'

'I know. As servants – Gareth and Marie, myself – we learn to ignore the worst. If we don't brush it off, we end up bitter and dead at a young age.' His right hand reached up as he spoke. He cupped her cheek. CC leaned into his touch. He caught her eye again. 'You're not that awful to me,' he said, letting the statement rest between them as he dropped his hand and leaned back.

CC let out a sigh, though whether it was out of frustration or some other emotion, Niles could not be certain. 'Do you regret agreeing to do this – coming to England and posing as my husband?' she asked.

'No,' Niles said. 'I don't regret being here with you.' He moved to sit next to her again. 'There is something else.' She heard the nervousness in his voice, but said nothing as she waited for him to voice his thoughts.

'With your permission, CC, before we return to our normal lives, I would like to kiss you as a husband might kiss his wife.'

The words lingered between them as she thought them over. After what must have felt like an eternity to Niles (because it felt like an eternity to CC), she said, 'I would like that.' She spoke in a whisper, as if afraid everything would fall apart if she spoke too loudly.

Niles reached for her again, this time with his left hand. The warmth of his closeness spread from her cheek down through her chest and into her stomach. He swallowed hard as he slowly closed the gap between them. She licked her lips and saw him do the same through partially closed eyes. He hesitated a moment, just long enough to tell her it was okay to pull away if she had changed her mind. CC waited for Niles.

The feel of his lips on hers was moist and warm, gentle yet harboring something deeper. She applied enough pressure to be a full participant but something else was happening inside CC that held her back the slightest bit. Niles did not seem to notice or was dealing with his own inner turmoil. As he pulled back slightly, she realized her left hand clutched his shirt. CC released her grasp. Niles swallowed hard again as he slowly put distance between them.

Speaking barely above a whisper CC said,' Thank you, Niles. That was … thank you.' Somehow, despite the raging torrent of emotions, she kept her voice steady.

'Yes, I, thank you, CC,' Niles said. His voice was slightly strangled, almost distant.

They turned away from each other. The train slowed and pulled into another station to take on new passengers and leave others. Someone took one of the seats near them.

It took all CC had not to break, to hold on until the safety of the hotel room that was still nearly an hour away. CC had felt the carefully constructed protective shell around her heart weaken and crack over the last week. Kissing Niles shattered the damaged shell into a million pieces she could never put back together. She was a Babcock. Babcocks did not show weakness, and they certainly did not fall in love with servants.

Somehow she held on, even with the man who owned her heart so physically close she could touch him. But he was still so far from her in other ways, most of those reasons caused by her own biases and actions.

Niles was faring no better. The whole trip he had wanted to lay some claim on CC Babcock. They had come a long way in the last week, but doubt crept in at the worst time. Would she regret her actions? He could not ask. He did not want to know. Then there was the question of what their lives would resemble when they returned to New York City from the English haze. Routine was a hard habit to break. Some part of Niles had wanted CC to reject the request, to set a solid boundary. CC had agreed, though. Hope was a horrid thing when at its highest, especially mixed with the extreme uncertainty Niles felt after the kiss.

They barely said two sentences to each other for the rest of the train trip and the ride in the taxi to the hotel. Niles took care of the bags when the time came. CC took care of the taxi and the hotel arrangements. Separate rooms. They could not be further apart despite having never been closer just hours previous.

The moment CC closed the door of her room, she put her back to the painted wood, sunk to the floor, and released the flood of emotions she had dammed for the last hour or so. Maxwell could never have caused her heart to ache this way, but he was never her main interest. He was the one that looked good on paper. Niles had always been the one to thrill CC and match wits with her; Niles was the one she wanted to see and be with every day.

After a time she moved to the shower. She could not tell if she was crying as the water cascaded over her, first hot then cold. Somewhere not too far away, Niles unknowingly mirrored CC's actions.

:p:P:p:P:p:P

CC lingered over breakfast in the morning. Their flight was not due to depart until early afternoon, so she ordered room service. Somehow, despite feeling mildly nauseated, she managed to get down toast, eggs, and coffee. She had no idea Niles had forced himself to the dining room for his own morning meal well before she ordered hers. Unlike her, he felt a need to see other people, even if they were strangers. Niles hated being alone all the time, something he never told anyone or let on. Waking up with Babcock had been pleasant, not least because he was attracted to her. He had reveled in the fact he did not need to wake up alone yet again. But the last few mornings had been a reminder of the world he was returning to. Why had he kissed her? Niles felt certain he had ruined things between them.

They at least greeted each other in the lobby when the time came to depart for the airport. The silence in the cab was awkward. Usually one or the other would take the time to insult the other, but even that felt wrong in the moment. Once they were checked in for their flights, they were able to avoid each other. Due to the change in their original flight booking, CC wound up in first class while Niles was placed in coach. He did not acknowledge her when boarding as she faked reading the in-flight magazine. Niles managed some amicable conversation with his seatmate for part of the flight. CC tried working, then napping, and generally searching for other distractions. It was the longest flight she could ever recall being on.

They briefly crossed paths again at baggage claim. Niles helped her with her luggage as much as a courtesy as out of habit and some sense of duty. They both knew that this was New York City, though. England and all that happened was just a memory.

'I'll take a cab,' CC said to Niles. 'There's no point drawing this out longer than necessary.'

'Miss Babcock, I don't mind taking a cab if you'd rather the town car,' Niles said. Mr. Sheffield had arranged pick up for them once he knew their flight plans. He had no way of knowing that his butler and business partner were on the outs and would require separate transport options.

'It's better this way,' CC said. She paused a moment, looked as if she was going to say something more, then walked away.

Niles' heart dropped as CC departed. He held himself together long enough to get through the welcome back greetings from the Sheffield family and Miss Fine. Begging off for being tired from travel, he hauled himself to bed where he sobbed himself to sleep.

End Part 9

* * *

 **A/N: ...** **Also, apologies for where this one leaves the characters. Another reason for me not to tarry when it comes to updates, I suppose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The end is nigh... in one more chapter.**

 **I still don't own it. Any of it. Well, maybe the occasional plot bunny, but the characters are definitely not mine.**

* * *

Knowing the other's work routines made avoiding each other easier. Niles and CC were certain to cross paths on occasion, but one always found a barrier to keep some amount distance between them. Often the barrier was a physical item like a tea tray or a folder of paperwork, a table or a counter top. Sometimes the barrier was an excuse to leave the room. They kept up enough sniping to keep everyone from thinking there was a problem, but neither's heart was truly in the act of tearing the other down in the same way they used to. One evening nearly two and a half weeks following their return home, Niles overheard Miss Fine and Mr. Sheffield talking. For once he had not intended to be a yenta. He was just passing by the office at the right time.

'I'm worried about them. Did something happen in England?' Fran asked her employer. 'It's not like Niles or Miss Babcock to shy away from a challenge.'

'Miss Fine,' Mr. Sheffield said, 'Maybe they have just softened toward each other. Has he mentioned anything to you?'

'No. And that's the problem,' Fran Fine said loudly. 'He tells me nearly everything. Hey, you don't think they…' she trailed off.

'Don't think they what?' Mr. Sheffield said.

'You know,' she said suggestively. Niles could picture the head nod that likely came at the end of the statement.

'What, Miss Fine?'

'Do I have to spell it out for ya?' Hands on her hips now, Niles figured.

'Yes,' Mr. Sheffield said, his voice rising. He probably stood as he spoke, that vein in his neck starting to become more prominent.

The nanny probably leaned in when she slowly said the words 'slept togetha.'

'Niles and Miss Babcock? Have sex?' Mr. Sheffield made a dismissive noise, likely backing away from the nanny. A moment passed. 'Now you mention it,' Mr. Sheffield finished. Concern crept into the producer's voice. Niles walked away. He had heard enough.

In the safety of his room, Niles dialed Miss Babcock's number. He was surprised when she picked up.

'What do you want, dust rag?' CC spit at him.

Niles spelled it out as clearly as possible. 'I just heard Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine talking about us. They think we've been acting strange.' He opted not to add an insult, though he had one on the tip of his tongue.

'And you're calling me why?' She sounded annoyed.

He sighed. 'They think we slept together.'

'We did,' CC stated plainly.

'Think beyond sharing a bed while fully clothed, Babcock. I know you're not that naïve.'

'Oh,' she said. Then, a few seconds later. 'Oh!'

'She's on to it now,' Niles said, the sarcasm creeping into his voice out of habit. 'Since I couldn't share with Miss Fine, I thought I'd gossip with you, Babs. Have a good night.' He knew he sounded more cheerful than he felt. Niles realized he could have told her in the morning, but some part of him found the idea absurd enough to share immediately. At least now he would not be the only one agonizing over the idea of the two of them and whatever their relationship actually was these days.

:p:P:p:P:p:P

'Miss Babcock, you look lovely today,' Fran said as CC waltzed into the dining room for breakfast. 'Doesn't she look nice, Niles?'

Niles trailed in behind CC having answered the door for her. 'Um, yeah,' Niles said dispassionately. The socialite had breezed past him without acknowledgement when he opened the door for her moments previous. He had not really had time to appreciate how she was dressed as yet.

'Thank you, Nanny Fine,' CC said as she took her seat at the table. 'What do we have on today, Maxwell?'

Mr. Sheffield looked up from the paper. 'I thought you were finalizing contracts today. I have to run to the theatre this morning. I should be back for lunch, Niles.'

'Very good, sir,' Niles said as he placed a plate of food in front of CC.

'So I'll have the office to myself this morning?' CC said with a wink to Niles that Mr. Sheffield missed but Fran definitely caught. The nanny's mouth become a shocked 'o' for a moment. She collected herself when Niles gave her a death glare.

'Kids, time for school,' Fran said. The children all hurried off as their nanny shooed them out. She followed. CC watched them go before settling her gaze on the butler who was staring back at her from near the buffet.

Mr. Sheffield finally noticed the tension. He cleared his throat. 'Perhaps I ought to get going as well.' He backed out of the room slowly at first then in a rush, no doubt to consult Miss Fine.

'Well, servant, that's cleared the room,' CC said as she slowly ate her breakfast.

'Deviously played, trollop,' Niles said. He had a hint of a smile on his face and a teasing tone. He let her eat her while he cleared the rest of the table. The tension that hung around them since returning to England finally started to relax. If she was willing to play on the gossip, he could too.

:P:p:P:p:P:p

Other than briefly around lunch, CC did not see Niles most of the day. She had a productive half a day with Maxwell out of the office, but she was waiting for her business partner to return since she needed him to make a few decisions before she finalized everything.

The phone rang. CC picked it up. 'Sheffield – Babcock Productions,' she said robotically.

'CC, darling, is that you?' a vaguely familiar female voice with an English accent said.

'Yes, this is CC Babcock.'

'It's Isabella, dear. Daddy still hasn't decided if he wishes to invest. We heard you have a new production going soon. Gareth, Marie, and I shall be passing through New York City around the time you premier. We hoped we might get tickets.'

'I, yes, that could be arranged,' CC said. If the production went well then maybe, finally, CC could get some investment money from Lord Henley. She saw Niles watering the plants on the terrace, but he moved out of sight before she could wave him in.

On the other end Isabella said, 'Excellent. And how are you and Niles? Did you have a good trip back across the pond?'

CC sat in Maxwell's chair, having been pacing just before answering the phone. 'We're engaged now,' she said, the lie rolling easily from her tongue to her own surprise. 'We had a quick trip. No problems.'

'Glad to hear it. Marie will be in touch regarding the dates of the visit and to deal with other arrangements as needed. She's pleased to see you and Niles especially since they are old family friends. I'll pass on the happy news. Bye, darling.'

CC looked at the slowly opening door as she hung up the phone. How long had he been outside and she had not noticed? Should she be glad Niles and not Nanny Fine was the one to overhear the conversation? CC stood and smoothed her skirt. 'That was Isabella. They're still thinking about investing and want to see the new show next month.'

'That's excellent news,' Niles said a bit distantly. He stared at CC, trying to read the woman in front of him. 'What about the rest of the conversation?'

'I'm sorry,' CC said, doing her best to feign ignorance. She did not know how much he overheard.

Niles stepped into the room properly and was moving toward the desk, careful to keep something between them as had been their custom of late. 'It's just that I heard you say something about an engagement. Since you were speaking to Lady Henley, I must surmise she inquired after us.' He pointed to himself then to CC to clarify the 'us' as if it were a necessary step.

'I panicked,' CC said quickly.

'You. Panicked,' Niles said in measured tones. He brought a hand to his face to rub his eyes then pinch the bridge of his nose. 'And we shall have to…' He sighed. 'I need a moment, Miss Babcock.' Niles walked away. CC was about to follow when Maxwell came through from the foyer.

'Maxwell, you're back,' CC said in a forced cheery voice.

'Bloody waste of a morning,' Mr. Sheffield said as he began unpacking his briefcase. 'I hope you got something accomplished.'

'Huh? Uh, a fair bit,' CC said as her thoughts were split between her employer and the butler. 'Lord Henley may be investing. His daughter called to say they'll be visiting when the new production has started next month. I promised tickets.'

'So no pressure to deliver,' Mr. Sheffield said as he sat at his desk.

'No. None,' CC said knowing her words were false. She realized Maxwell was actually paying attention to her. 'What?' she asked feeling self-conscious as he continued to look at her.

'CC, is everything all right?' Mr. Sheffield asked. CC sighed to herself. Of course he would notice this emotional distress.

She looked at the door then turned to her business associate. 'I need to speak with Niles about – well, you'll find out one way or another soon enough.' CC left the office and went up the stairs in search of the butler. 'Niles,' she said out loud, but not so loud to gain the attention of the rest of the household.

'In here,' he said, his voice muffled since he was in one of the guest bedrooms down the hall. CC found Niles sitting on the bed with a semi-vacant stare and absently worrying one of his fingernails. 'Is this when you tell me to play pretend again?'

CC sat on the bed next to Niles. She thought back to their time playing a married couple. Ever since that kiss on the train she had tried to convince herself of their unsuitability.

'No,' she said. 'Niles, this is when I tell you I don't want to lie anymore. I want the lie to be the truth. I knew what I was doing when I told Isabella that we're engaged. I want to marry you, Niles. No one kisses someone like the way you kissed me if they're not in love with the person they're kissing.'

Niles looked into CC's eyes and saw the truth behind her words. He brushed a stray tear from her cheek. 'May I kiss you again?' he asked. She gave a small nod, leaning further into his touch and, hopefully, into their future.

'I love you, Niles. Will you marry me, you adorable Pledge wipe?'

His response was to kiss her. Niles kissed CC Babcock in a slow-simmering way that told her he wanted her for the rest of their lives. He kissed her gently, but passionately. He kissed her and discovered her kisses were the most amazing kisses of his life, especially as her tongue darted into his mouth teasingly.

An audible gasp from the hallway broke them apart. Niles rested his forehead against CC's. 'I will marry you, CC. How could I not want you, my beautiful witch?' A high pitched squeal from the hall followed.

CC squeezed her eyes shut. 'Well, that's the most short-lived secret we'll ever have,' she said flatly. Her hand entwined with Niles' hand. He looked at her adoringly. 'Nanny Fine, you might as well congratulate us.'

Niles and CC exited the room hand in hand to find Miss Fine, Mr. Sheffield, Sylvia Fine, and Grandma Yetta waiting for them.

'Hoo-wa!' Yetta said. She sidled up to Niles. 'I can get you a deal on some herbal supplements should you need.' She gave him an exaggerated wink.

'Ma!' Sylvia said at the same time Fran said 'Yetta!'

Niles laughed. To CC he said, 'I assure you that won't be necessary.' CC blushed in response, already regretting the afternoon.

End Part 9


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And so we wind down to the end. Huge thanks to all you readers out there and especially those who have given feedback. Feel free to drop me a note at any time. It encourages me to keep writing fics, unless you don't want me to ;).**

 **The Nanny = not mine. I do so love to take them out the toy box to play with on** **occasion.**

* * *

'You know it's not traditional for the bride to buy her own engagement ring, Niles,' CC said as she closed the fridge. She opened the bottle of water and took a sip as she narrowed her eyes at her fiancé.

Niles stopped chopping vegetables, afraid he might take a finger with the carrots if he wasn't being careful. 'Since when are we a traditional couple? You asked _me_ to marry _you_ as I recall. In fact, you're the one who suggested the original charade.' Niles set down the knife for a moment. He was trying to maintain composure, but CC so loved to keep him off balance these days. She had been following him around the house for days as he cleaned and arranged everything to look nice for their incoming guests. This particular discussion had been occurring for the past two weeks. Neither was giving any ground.

'So I'm to have a naked finger?' she asked. She set the bottle down.

'If it means that much to you, I will buy a box of Cracker Jacks and hope there's a toy ring at the bottom.' Niles so enjoyed the frustrated dart of CC's tongue across her teeth. 'The wedding is bound to be a zoo at any rate.'

'Well duh. You're descended from baboons,' CC automatically shot back.

A self-satisfied smile plastered itself on Niles' face. He loved this woman in ways more than mere words could ever express. Niles returned to his chopping, humming as he did so. After a moment she wandered off, no doubt to take out her frustration on Mr. Sheffield or some unsuspecting actor's agent. His conjecture was proven true moments later as CC walked back in to retrieve her water bottle while on the phone.

'I don't care if he wants his own dressing room. This is Broadway, not Hollywood. He wouldn't be given his own room even if he was Bozo the Clown and we were putting on Dumbo's Circus!'

Niles heard Mr. Sheffield's 'CC!' as the producer passed from the dining room into the kitchen to grab a snack then left.

Miss Fine, who had been making her way slowly down the back stairs, walked over to Niles. 'Boy, I tell ya, I am glad it's her and not me on the end of that yell.'

'Why?' Niles asked, automatically suspicious.

'Well, ya know how I promised neither Ma nor Yetta would be allowed in the house when Lady Moneypants arrives?'

'You didn't?' Niles said, setting the knife down again. This time he was thinking less along the lines of self-harm and more toward homicide. As was, Miss Fine wasn't supposed to know his plans, but he had to tell her something to make up for not telling her anything about what happened during his time in England.

'I might've,' Fran said. 'Ma wants to be here when you give you know who the you know what.'

Niles closed his eyes and sighed. 'Please tell me you know who isn't getting wind of the you know what.'

Fran put a finger to her nose then walked away.

Niles managed to finish his vegetables chopped just before the doorbell rang. If Sylvia was coming, he would need to cook even more. He removed the apron and put on his suit coat as he walked toward the door.

As soon as he answered it, Marie barreled through to give him a warm hug. He returned the embrace. 'I'm so excited for you, Niles,' Marie said.

Gareth trailed behind, depositing the bags inside. He and Niles exchanged a firm handshake. 'Congratulations, old man,' Gareth said.

'Thank you both,' Niles said. He looked between the newly arrived couple. 'Where is Lady Henley?'

'Coming later,' Gareth said. 'She's seeing a man about a horse.' Niles looked for more clarification on the matter. 'Not a euphemism.'

'That we know of,' Marie said.

Niles took the time to get the guests settled. They were happy to have a rest. Isabella arrived within an hour of dinner being served. CC had gone home to change into something less comfortable and arrived at nearly the same time as Isabella to Niles' chagrin. The women chatted amicably for a few moments while Niles finished serving drinks. Sylvia and Yetta had arrived earlier and were only allowed to stay because Miss Fine promised Mr. Sheffield they would not be a problem. Marie had instantly gone taken to Yetta who was regaling the young lady's maid with stories of her childhood which Sylvia kept refuting.

Niles looked around the room for a moment. He took a deep breath. He was unaware that someone was watching him closely. CC extracted herself from the Isabella, being well trained from an early age in how to do so without causing disruption.

'Niles?' she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Usually, at least in the past, she would send a zinger his way (probably about being ancient or out of shape), but this time she looked at him with a touch of concern.

'Miss Babco… CC,' he said as he turned to her.

'What's wrong?'

Niles shook her off as he moved toward the middle of the room. He took a deep breath again. 'Everyone, I have something I need to say.' He looked directly at CC. 'And do.' He beckoned her to join him now. She looked at him quizzically, but joined him in the middle of the room. She felt self-conscious with everyone staring at them.

'CC Babcock,' Niles said, 'this is madness. We've known each other nearly twenty years and for most of that time we have been nothing but a thorn in each other's sides. We had one crazy adventure and,' he shrugged. 'We bloomed.' He knew he was being sappy now, but did not care. 'I love you, CC.'

'I love you, too, Niles,' CC said with a straight face. 'Get to the point.' She was not particularly a fan of this type of attention.

Niles got down on one knee which earned him a 'we've done this already' look. He pushed on, pulling out a small, hinged box. 'These have been in my family for some time. Would you do the honor of safeguarding them with me, CC?' Niles pulled out a set of rings with a diamond inlay. The bands were gold, etched with silver. CC's eyes darted between the rings and her fiancé. He gave her a shrug along with the crooked boyish grin that made her heart melt. 'What do you say, Babs?' He stood as she beckoned him closer. She planted a kiss on his lips, not caring at the moment they had an audience. She never expected any of this from Niles, but she could not imagine things happening any other way.

'I say this is better than I could ever have chosen for myself, Butler Boy,' CC said. She kissed him again, then he slid the ring on her finger before putting on his matching band. They kissed some more as everyone applauded and congratulated them. 'Show off,' she said with the happiest smile anyone in the room had ever seen on CC Babcock's face.

For the rest of the night they were inseparable, even when Niles served dinner. Eventually it came time for her to tell him goodnight and head home. Sylvia and Yetta had been sent on their way with doggy bags. The kids were all in their rooms.

Isabella wandered past as Niles helped CC with her coat. 'For that show alone Daddy would invest. He loves a good romance between the classes.' Isabella walked toward the kitchen leaving Niles and CC alone for a moment.

'Don't mess this up,' CC said.

'Me? You're the one we should worry about.'

'And who started this game of charades?'

'My invite,' Isabella said as she came into the front of the house. 'Who do you think, really?' She gave them a wink as she walked up the stairs.

'How could she possibly know?' Niles asked as he and CC looked at each other in bewilderment.

'Know what, old man?' Mr. Sheffield asked. He had come from the office. 'You'll never guess how much our new investors have promised us, CC. Bloody good showing, both of you. Good night.' He was all smiles.

'Good night, Maxwell,' CC said.

'Good night, sir.'

'Niles, I'm beginning to think his clueless act…'

'… is just an act?' Niles said, finishing the thought. CC nodded. 'So everyone knew…'

'… before we knew,' CC said to finish Niles' thought.

They shuddered at the thought.

'Good night, my love,' Niles said, placing a kiss on CC's hand.

'Let's agree to never play at charades again. Not that I mind losing, but you're a distraction, and I can't have Maxwell getting one up on us again. It just feels wrong.'

Niles simply kissed CC one more time that night knowing there would be so many more in their future.

Later, in the kitchen, Niles was cleaning while Miss Fine wound down her evening with a cup of tea.

'Well, ya got the girl,' Fran said to Niles. 'When ya gonna confess?'

'Confess what?' Niles asked as he finished wiping down the counter.

'Please. Mr. Sheffield only helped by doing what you led him to do.' Fran sipped her tea. 'He still won't go out on a date with me and yet you and Miss Babcock fall in love and get engaged. Can ya help me next?'

Niles looked at the distraught nanny. 'Chin up, Miss Fine. We can pull a few strings in your favor. He has just been given a hefty investment. I'm sure we can utilize that to get Maxwell Sheffield to realize what has been under his nose these last four years.'

Fran gave Niles a kiss on the cheek before bounding up the back stairs. 'You're a doll,' she said.

Niles finished tidying his kitchen. 'Well played, me. Well played, indeed,' he said as he turned off the lights and retired to bed to dream of CC Babcock and ways in which he could finally get Maxwell Sheffield and Fran Fine together without either of them ruining it somehow.

The End?

* * *

 **A/N 2: I'm not promising anything, but I did leave room for a future connected fic (aka the wedding and Fran/Max getting together) should I get the inspiration for it. I have a few other fics I'm trying to get written first.**

 **THANK YOU for going on this journey with me amazing readers!**


End file.
